Alleine?
by Meerlia
Summary: Isabella Swan verbirgt viele Geheimnisse, doch als sie nach Forks kommt um ihrem Vater nach einem Autounfall zu helfen werden viele von ihnen gelüftet. Schafft sie es trotzdem wieder glücklich zu werden? Wer Edward mag sollte das hier nicht lesen. (Bella/Carlisle FanFiction)
1. Chapter 1

Diese FanFiction wird in nur wenigen Tagen vervollständigt. Vor Weihnachten.

Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch.

Meerlia

* * *

Müde hob ich den Kopf und schaute aus einem Fenster des Klassenzimmers, in dem ich saß. Ich vermisste den Trubel der Großstadt und sogar das Gerede der Leute. In Forks passierte einfach nichts, was einen von den eigenen Sorgen ablenken könnte.

Doch ich musste hier sein, denn Charlie hatte einen Autounfall und brauchte jemanden der ihn pflegte und für ihn da war. Mein Vater lag jetzt seit gestern im Krankenhaus und war noch immer nicht aufgewacht.

Es klingelte und ich packte meine Sachen. Am Auto angekommen atmete ich tief durch und schob die Hoffnung beiseite, dass er aufgewacht sein könnte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war zu gering und am Ende wäre ich nur enttäuscht. Angela kam zu mir und meinte sie könnte heute vorbeikommen, wenn es mir helfen würde. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stieg ich ein und fuhr zum Krankenhaus. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal das Gesicht des Arztes gesehen und seine Stimme hatte ich nie wahrgenommen. Für mich war nur mein Vater wichtig, der immer für mich da gewesen war und auf mich aufgepasst hatte. Es passte nicht, dass er jetzt so schwach und hilflos in einem Krankenhausbett lag und ich seine Hand hielt.

Meine Hausaufgaben waren schnell erledigt und die Schule hatte mich vom Sportunterricht in den letzten beiden Stunden befreit, damit ich bei Charlie sein konnte.

Die Tür ging auf und eine Decke wurde über meine Schulter gelegt. Seit wann war ich hier? Die Dämmerung hatte ich verpasst, denn draußen herrschte tiefste Nacht. Ein Flüstern ließ meinen Kopf hochschnellen und ich sah eine Schwester, die mich besorgt musterte.

„Du solltest nach Hause fahren, oder zumindest etwas schlafen." Stur schüttelte ich den Kopf, aber die Schwester ließ trotzdem ein Klappbett ins Zimmer tragen. Ich bewegte mich nicht von der Stelle und erst als das erste Tageslicht ins Zimmer fiel stand ich auf. Die Ersatzkleidung nahm ich mit ins Bad und duschte erst einmal. Dann zog ich mich an und ging in die Schule. Nach zwei Nächten ohne Schlaf konnte ich mich nur schwer auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Irgendwie schaffte ich es doch den Tag zu überstehen und schleppte mich ins Auto.

Erleichtert, dass ich nicht wie erwartet zusammengebrochen war, schloss ich die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, als ein komisches Geräusch an mein Ohr drang. Verwirrt drehte ich den Kopf und schaute einem Mann entgegen, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Allerdings war er auch nur schwer zu erkennen, weil aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr die Sonne schien. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und die Müdigkeit war verflogen. Es war halb neun. Dann war ich wohl im Auto eingeschlafen und dieser Mann hatte sich wahrscheinlich gewundert, warum so spät noch jemand auf dem Schulparkplatz stand. Benommen kurbelte ich das Fenster runter und wandte mich an den Fremden. „Sorry. Bin wohl eingeschlafen. Ich fahr schon weg." Gerade als ich den Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche ziehen wollte legte sich eine Hand auf meinen Arm. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und starrte ihn an. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich in diesem Zustand fahren lasse." Die Stimme klang sanft, aber auch bestimmt. „Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht. Es ist meine Sache in welchem Zustand ich fahre." Wütend riss ich meinen Arm zurück und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Er kannte mich ja nicht einmal. Und doch... seine Stimme kam mir bekannt vor.

Dann wurde die Beifahrertür aufgerissen und er saß neben mir. „Was soll das?" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich dich nicht vom Fahren abhalten kann werde ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass du sicher im Krankenhaus ankommst." Woher wusste er wo ich hinwollte? Sicher Charlie war Polizeichef, aber nur, weil ihn jeder kannte bedeute das nicht das Selbe für mich. Wie versteinert saß ich da und starrte ihn an. „Ich kenne sie überhaupt nicht und jetzt raus aus meinem Wagen!" Mit einem solchen Wutausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet, schaute aber nur verblüfft zu mir rüber. „Ich behandle deinen Vater Isabella. Und ich bin ein guter Freund von ihm. Es ist sicher nicht in seinem Sinne, dass du wegen ihm selber im Krankenhaus landest." Daher kannte ich seine Stimme. Sie gehörte zu dem Arzt, der versuchte mir klar zu machen wie es um Charlie stand. Sofort schluckte ich meine Wut runter und schaute nach vorne. An seinen Namen konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, irgendwas mit „C". Grübelnd blieb ich still sitzen und hörte ihm schon wieder nicht zu. Erst als er mich leicht an der Schulter schüttelte drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Wenn du willst kann ich dich auch fahren." Nein, so schlecht ging es mir nicht. Der Motor heulte auf und ich fuhr über den lehren Parkplatz und die nassen Straßen zum Krankenhaus. Angekommen sprang ich aus dem Auto und drehte mich nicht einmal um, um zu sehen ob er ebenfalls ausgestiegen war. An Charlies Bett angekommen setzte ich mich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand. „Tut mir Leid Dad, dass ich erst jetzt komme." Schuldbewusst, als würde er mir gleich eine Standpauke halten, weil ich zu lange feiern war, senkte ich den Kopf. Die Geräte piepten und machten mich nervöser als die etlichen Schläuche die Charlie einwickelten.

„Du solltest schlafen. So kannst du ihm nicht helfen." Schon wieder der blonde Arzt. „Nein. Ich hab im Auto lange genug geschlafen." Ich glaubte ein tadelndes Schnauben zu hören, doch als ich mich zur Tür drehte war er verschwunden. Gut so. Der sollte mit seinen schlauen Sprüchen bloß jemand anderes nerven. Wieder machte ich an Charlies Seite kein Auge zu und ging am nächsten Tag nur widerstrebend in die Schule. Heute wollten sie untersuchen, ob es einen neurologischen Grund gab, warum er nicht aufwachte. Vielleicht ein Hämatom, oder ähnliches. Daraufhin hatte ich sie erst einmal angeschrien, warum sie das nicht schon gemachte hatten und beruhigte mich erst gegen sieben Uhr morgens wieder.

In der Schule fragte Angela mich nach Charlie, und ich berichtete ihr von der heutigen Untersuchung. „Das wird schon. Charlie ist hart im nehmen, der kommt auch wieder auf die Beine." Leider halfen ihre Worte nicht und am Nachmittag saß ich wieder neben Charlie.

Gleich drei Ärzte betraten das Zimmer und versuchten mich davon zu überzeugen weitere Untersuchungen würden helfen, aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Bebend vor Wut stürmte ich aus dem Zimmer und rannte durch die Gänge, bis ich nicht mehr wusste wo ich war. Meine Wut und Frustration ebbten ab und wichen einer tiefen Erschöpfung. Langsam ließ ich mich an der kühlen Wand zu Boden gleiten und war sofort wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

Grelles Licht blendete mich und holte mich aus meinem Albtraum zurück in die Realität. Über mir wanderten helle Lichter vorbei und ich öffnete die Augen. Lampen zogen über meinem Kopf hinweg und mir wurde klar, dass ich auf einer Liege durch einen Gang geschoben wurde. Der Versuch mich aufzusetzen wurde durch irgendjemanden verhindert, der mich an beiden Schultern auf die Liege drückte. Mein Hals brannte und in meiner Magengegend nahm ich ein unangenehmes Stechen war. Dann konnte ich wieder hören, als hätte jemand den Ton angeschaltete.

„... total übermüdet. Sie hat anscheinend lange weder gegessen, noch getrunken. Wie lange lag sie in dem Gang?" „Keine Ahnung. Wir dachten sie wäre nach Hause gefahren, als sie aus dem Zimmer gerannt war. Das war gestern Abend." „Verstehe. Sie sollte zuerst mit Flüssigkeit und leichter Nahrung versorgt werden, nachdem sie sich ausgeruht hat. Wenn sie zu ihrem Vater will muss sie vorher etwas vernünftiges gegessen haben." Was? Die konnten mich doch nicht ernsthaft von Charlie fernhalten, oder? Vor Verzweiflung traten mir Tränen in die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Gut ich hatte lange nichts mehr gegessen, aber ich hatte auch nie Hunger gehabt. Ich würde einfach was essen, oder mich aus dem Zimmer schleichen, wenn ich allein war. Doch dann dämmerte ich auch schon wieder weg und verschwand in einem Albtraum, aus dem ich nicht so leicht wieder aufwachte.

_Charlie lag in seinem Bett, doch die Geräte gaben nur ein einfaches und ununterbrochenes Piep von sich. Sein Herzschlag war nicht mehr vorhanden. Dann sah ich den blonden Arzt, wie er über meinen Vater gebeugt neben dem Bett stand. Als hätte er mich bemerkt schaute er zu mir und sein blutverschmierter Mund zeigte ein belustigtes Grinsen. Trotz fehlendem Herzschlag begann Charlie sich vor Schmerzen zu winden und der Arzt schaute nur lachend zu, ohne irgendwas zu tun. Schreiend wollte ich wegrennen, doch plötzlich stand er neben mir und hielt mich an den Oberarmen fest. „Halt still. Wenn du dich wehrst verstärkt das nur deine Schmerzen." Ich erstarrte und bekam keine Luft mehr..._

Dann endlich schaffte ich es meine Augen aufzuschlagen, aber ich schien noch immer zu träumen. Die goldenen Augen des Arztes schwebten über mir und seine Hände hielten noch immer meine Arme fest. Durch den Sauerstoffmangel bildeten sich schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen. Als ich glaubte in die Dunkelheit zu stürzen füllten sich meine Lungen mit Luft und ein panischer Schrei kam aus meinem Mund. Vor meinen Augen nahm wieder ein Zimmer im Krankenhaus Gestalt an, aber der blonde Arzt war verschwunden.

Erleichtert versuchte ich meine Atmung und meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, ohne großen Erfolg. Das wilde Piepen von den Geräten hatte eine Schwester alarmiert und sie spritzte mir irgendwas zur Beruhigung. Statt langsam wieder normal zu atmen fiel ich von der Panik in den Schlaf, der zum Glück traumlos an mir vorbeizog. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und betrachtete zum ersten Mal meine Situation. In meinem Arm steckte eine Nadel und leitete irgendwas in meine Adern, ich wollte gar nicht wissen was. Mein Kopf dröhnte und ich stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Das helle Krankenhauslicht reizte meine Augen und auch meinen Kopf nur noch mehr und ich fragte mich, wie man an so einem Ort wieder gesund werden konnte.

Ich ließ mich zurück in die Kissen sinken und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand kam um mir zu sagen was passiert war. Nach nur gefühlten Sekunden wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Schwester überprüfte meine Monitore. „Was war los?" Überrascht schaute sie zu mir und mir wurde klar, dass sie dachte ich würde noch schlafen. „Du bist in einem Flur zusammengebrochen und warst nicht gerade fit. Dein Körper brauchte dringend Flüssigkeit, Nahrung und vor allem Schlaf. Du solltest dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen." Ein Versuch war es wert. „Kann ich zu meinem Vater?" Mitleidig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe die Anweisung dich erst zu ihm zu lassen, wenn du etwas gegessen hast und genug Erholung hattest. Ich kann jedoch einen Arzt bitten dich auf dem Laufenden zu halten." Ich nickte, denn das war besser als nichts.

Wieder ging die Tür auf und Angela betrat das Zimmer. „Oh mein Gott. Du siehst aus wie ein Zombie. Was machst du denn für Sachen Bella?" „Weiß ich auch nicht. Ich hab nur noch auf Charlie geachtet. Kannst du nach ihm sehen und mir dann sagen, wie es ihm geht?" Sie nickte und verließ den Raum wieder, nur um nach zehn Minuten wiederzukommen. „Er ist stabil, aber noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Bella. Du misst dringend was ändern. Du bist seit drei Tagen hier und siehst nicht viel besser aus als am Anfang." Drei Tage? So lange hatte ich geschlafen? Das war doch unmöglich. „Hab ich was wichtiges verpasst?" Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich sag dir nichts, wenn du nicht besser aussiehst." Wie aufs Stichwort kam die Schwester wieder und stellte ein Tablett mit Tee und Zwieback auf den Tisch, den ich über mein Bett ziehen konnte. Wieder spürte ich ein ziehen im Magen und knabberte nur leicht am Keks, aus Angst ihn nicht bei mir zu behalten. Ein Schluck Tee und ich legte den Zwieback wieder auf den Teller. Alles unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Schwester und Angela. „War ich zwischendurch schon mal kurz wach?" „Dr. Cullen meinte du wärst kurz aufgewacht und eine andere Schwester musste dir etwas gegen eine Panikattacke geben. Aber ansonsten nicht das ich wüsste." „Dr. Cullen?" „Ja. Der Arzt deines Vaters. Er hat kurz nach dir gesehen." Aha. So hieß er also.


	3. Chapter 3

Um zu zeigen, dass ich sie verstanden hatte nickte ich nur und blickte dann aus dem Fenster. Die Schwester ging wieder und Angela trat näher an mein Bett. „Glaubst du dieser Dr. Cullen kommt noch mal her?" „Ich glaub er hält dich schon auf dem Laufenden wegen Charlie und wenn nicht, werde ich versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen." Dankbar schaute ich zu meiner einzigen Freundin in Forks. „Was hab ich verpasst?" Meine Stimme war wieder fester und Angela machte es Freude mich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Das hatte vor allem mit Ben zu tun, mit dem sie seit gestern ein Paar war. Ich gratulierte ihr, denn sie war schon eine ganze Weile in ihn verknallt gewesen und hatte sich wie eine fünfzehnjährige benommen. Immerhin waren wir beide schon neunzehn. Doch dann musste sie doch nach Hause und ich begann mich zu langweilen, bis Dr. Cullen in mein Zimmer kam und sich auf einen der Stühle neben mein Bett setzte. „Wie geht es Charlie?" Er musterte mich, als ob er abwägen wollte, ob ich mit den Nachrichten klar kommen würde und entschied sich dafür. „Er wird wahrscheinlich bald aufwachen. Sein Körper beginnt sich zu erholen und bald wird das Koma nicht mehr als Schutzmaßnahme nötig sein. Du kannst aber nicht zu ihm, nicht in deinem Zustand." Und schon wieder war es mein Zustand. Zornig funkelte ich ihn an und auch er schien sich an die Begegnung zu erinnern. „Dieses mal geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an. Ich bin dein Arzt und im Moment für deine Gesundheit verantwortlich." Tränen traten mir in die Augen und ich konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo mein Vater mich brauchte machte mein Körper schlapp. „Kann ich nicht gegen ärztlichen Rat handeln?" Besorgt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein und wenn du es versuchen solltest werde ich die Schwestern vorwarnen. Du bist zu schwach dafür." Pah. Was wusste er schon wozu ich zu schwach war? Gut er war Arzt, aber er konnte mich doch nicht einfach von Charlie fern halten. Er schien meine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Doch, ich kann dafür sorgen, im Notfall kann ich dich sogar ans Bett fesseln lassen und in die Psychiatrie einweisen." Geschockt starrte ich ihn an. Keine Frage, er meinte was er sagte. Ich schluckte und wandte den Kopf zum Fenster, damit er nicht sah wie ich wieder zu weinen anfing.


	4. Chapter 4

Meine Schicht hatte gerade angefangen, als sie Charlie aus dem Wagen in die Notaufnahme schoben. Ich eilte zu der Liege und informierte mich über den Fall. Charlie hatte einen Autounfall und war nicht bei Bewusstsein, als die Sanitäter eintrafen. Keiner wusste, was genau passiert war denn der Fahrer des Lastwagens war nicht aufzufinden. Fahrerflucht.

Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung wurde er sofort in einen OP gebracht und wir versuchten die schwersten Schäden zu beheben. Innere Blutungen und gebrochene Knochen. Er hatte Glück, denn die Wirbelsäule war unverletzt und bis auf eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte sein Kopf keinen Schaden genommen. Ein paar Beulen und Kratzer, das war es auch schon.

Seit ich mit meinen Pflegekindern nach Forks gezogen war hatte ich mich mit Charlie angefreundet und daher wusste ich, dass er keine Verwandten hier hatte. Deshalb war ich überrascht eine junge Frau im Wartezimmer neben Billy Black zu sehen. Sie war eindeutig nicht wie er aus dem Reservat, aber sie schien Charlie zu kennen. Eine Schwester kam auf mich zu. „Das ist Isabella Swan, die Tochter des Chiefs." Charlie hatte eine Tochter, dass wusste ich, aber die lebte ihn Phoenix bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem neuen Mann.

„Hallo, ich bin Dr. Cullen und der behandelnde Arzt von Charlie. Die Operation ist gut verlaufen und wir müssen jetzt abwarten, wann er aufwacht. Momentan liegt er im Koma." Sie bewegte sich nicht und sagte nichts. Angestrengt starrte sie auf ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß verschränkt hatte und leicht zitterten. Sie weinte.

Bevor ich etwas tun konnte hatte Billy einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Da sie auf einem niedrigen Stuhl saß und er im Rollstuhl, waren sie etwa gleich groß. Er traute mir nicht, dass wusste ich. Wankend stand Isabella auf und ging neben Billy in die Richtung von Charlies Zimmer. Nachdem ich mich um meine anderen Patienten gekümmert hatte schaute ich die Charlie vorbei. Billy war gegangen, aber seine Tochter saß noch immer neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. Ich trat ein und informierte sie nach einem Blick auf die Monitore über seinen Zustand.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wieder nach Charlie sehen wollte, hatte sie sich nicht bewegt und ging erst kurz vor acht in die Schule. Hoffentlich würde sie sich etwas ablenken und ausruhen können.

Erst nach der Schule sah ich sie wieder, sie setzte sich an ihren Platz neben Charlie und bewegte sich nicht. Das ganze wiederholte sich am nächsten Tag und ich begann mir ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen wurden stumpf und ihre Haare verloren jeden Glanz. Sie würde auch heute wieder nach der Schule auftauchen, da war ich mir sicher. Vielleicht konnte ich sie überzeugen sich für ein paar Stunden hinzulegen und sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Doch sie tauchte den ganzen Tag nicht auf. Verwundert fuhr ich nach meiner Schicht an Charlies Haus vorbei, aber es brannte kein Licht. Aus irgendeinem Grund fuhr ich zu ihrer Schule und sah ihren Wagen auf dem Parkplatz. Ihr Kopf war auf das Lenkrad gesungen und ihre Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang vor ihrem Gesicht. Leise klopfte ich an der Scheibe und sie schreckte hoch. Sie schien mich nicht einmal zu erkennen. Nachdem ich sie zum Krankenhaus begleitet hatte, war sie direkt zu Charlie gegangen und hatte sich auch noch entschuldigt, dass sie so spät kam. Noch immer stieß sie meine Hilfe weg und ich ließ sie allein.

Am nächsten Tag war sie nach einem Wutausbruch in die Schule gefahren und nicht wirklich ruhig wieder aufgetaucht. Die Ärzte, die zu Charlie gingen schrie sie an, bevor ich sie aus dem Zimmer und den Gang entlang rennen sah.

Verdammt, sie musste mit den Nerven wirklich am Ende sein.

Nach mehreren Stunden kam eine besorgte Krankenschwester zu mir und meinte sie hätte ein Mädchen bewusstlos im Flur gefunden. Als ich bei dem Mädchen ankam sog ich scharf die Luft ein. Isabella lag zusammengesunken in einer Ecke und bewegte sich nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Ihre Atmung ging flach und ihr Herzschlag war erschreckend langsam. Zusammen mit der Schwester verlegte ich sie auf ein freies Zimmer und legte ihr eine Infusion mit Flüssigkeit. Dann blieb ich bei ihr und beobachtete, wie sie in einem Albtraum gefangen um sich schlug. Damit sie sich nicht verletzte hielt ich ihre Arme fest, doch sie hielt nur die Luft an und machte die Augen auf. Endlich atmete sie wieder, aber nur um zu schreien. Erschrocken wich ich zurück und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte wegen mir geschrien, das stand fest. Aber warum? Sie konnte unmöglich wissen, was ich war. Später ging ich wieder zu ihr, aber sie schlief friedlich und schien keine Albträume mehr zu haben.

Nach drei Tagen wachte sie auf und ich betrat das Zimmer, nachdem ihre Freundin es verlassen hatte.

„Wie geht es Charlie?" Sie brach zusammen und machte sich nur Sorgen um ihren Vater. Nicht zu fassen. „Er wird wahrscheinlich bald aufwachen. Sein Körper beginnt sich zu erholen und bald wird das Koma nicht mehr als Schutzmaßnahme nötig sein. Du kannst aber nicht zu ihm, nicht in deinem Zustand." Damit schien sie ganz und gar nicht einverstanden und mir wurde klar, wieso. „Dieses mal geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an. Ich bin dein Arzt und im Moment für deine Gesundheit verantwortlich." Jetzt weinte sie auch noch. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Aber was konnte ich sonst machen? Sie würde sich nur wieder an den Rand ihrer Kräfte zwingen. „Kann ich nicht gegen ärztlichen Rat handeln?" Das meint sie auch noch ernst. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Nein und wenn du es versuchen solltest werde ich die Schwestern vorwarnen. Du bist zu schwach dafür." Wie ein bockiges Kind schob sie ihr Kinn vor. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Wollte sie sich etwa wegschleichen, sobald ich weg war? Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. „Doch, ich kann dafür sorgen, im Notfall kann ich dich sogar ans Bett fesseln lassen und in die Psychiatrie einweisen." Die Wut war in meine Stimme geschlichen, aber sie schien mehr mit meinen Worten zu kämpfen. Erst wusste ich nicht, warum sie das Gesicht abwandte, doch dann konnte ich es in der Reflektion im Fenster sehen. Sie weinte wieder.

Verwirrt verließ ich ihr Zimmer und schlich in mein Büro. Warum machte es mir so viel aus, wenn sie weinte? Ich hatte den Drang verspürt sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr die Sorgen zu nehmen, auch wenn ich das nicht konnte. Schon wieder schlichen sich Sorgen um sie in meinen Kopf. Was wenn sie doch versuchte sich zu Charlie zu schleichen?

Vor ihrem Zimmer nahm ich ihren Duft wahr und betrat lautlos den Raum. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Kopf gedreht, aber die Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Atem ging regelmäßig. Sie war eingeschlafen. Ohne zu überlegen setzte ich mich neben sie auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete sie. Trotz des Schlafes sah sie noch immer erschöpft aus und sie hatte nur wenig gegessen und getrunken. Aber sie hatte sich nicht gegen das essen gewehrt, wie ich erwartet hatte. Also hatte sie doch nicht aus einem Zwang heraus nichts mehr gegessen, sondern war einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Es klopfte und Alice schlich sich zu mir. Meine Pflegetochter setzte sich neben mich und beobachtete ebenfalls das Mädchen vor uns.

„Ich hab sie gesehen Carlisle." Verblüfft wandte ich mich Alice zu. „Wie meinst du das?" Sie zögerte. „Sie ist etwas besonderes." Dann ging sie aus dem Raum und ließ mich vollkommen überfordert zurück. Wieder schaute ich zu Isabella und erschrak, als ich in ihre weit offenen Augen sah.

„Stehe ich jetzt unter dauerhafter Beobachtung?" Sie klang noch nicht ganz wach, aber ihre Augen waren klar und bohrten sich in meine. „Nein, aber ich wollte sichergehen, dass du nichts unüberlegtes machst." Ein Nicken und sie war wieder eingeschlafen. Die letzten Tage an Charlies Seite hatten einen hohen Preis. Bevor ich ging atmete ich noch einmal tief ein und erschrak. Seit Jahrzehnten hatte menschliches Blut kaum noch eine Wirkung auf mich, aber jetzt brannte meine Kehle, als wäre ich seit Tagen nicht mehr auf den Jagt gewesen. Dabei war ich erst gestern unterwegs.

Das war doch Unsinn. Ich hatte mich einfach nicht auf den Geruch eingestellt, dass war schon alles. Doch ein Zweifel blieb und ich verließ nur widerwillig den Raum.


	6. Chapter 6

Endlich entließ man mich mit der Mahnung besser auf mich selbst zu achten und ich konnte wieder zu Charlie. Sein Zustand besserte sich merklich, denn sein Gesicht hatte schon wieder Farbe angenommen. Die Ärzte waren überzeugt, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Woche aufwachen würde.

Ich musste mich auf meine Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten, die leider in genau der Woche stattfanden. Wenigstens musste ich nur zu den Prüfungen in die Schule und den Rest der Zeit verbrachte ich auf dem Klappbett neben Charlie und lernte.

In allen Fächern war ich fertig, nur noch meine Mathematikprüfung stand an. Vielleicht hatte ich Glück und Charlie wachte erst auf wenn ich wieder da war. Er musste nicht mehr beatmet werden und sein Herz schien sich zu erholen.

Direkt nach der Prüfung raste ich zurück ins Krankenhaus und in Charlies Zimmer, er war noch nicht wach. Ab nächste Woche würde ich noch Unterricht haben, aber so gut wie niemand würde auftauchen, außer zu den Vorbereitungskursen. Charlies Hand lag in meiner, als Dr. Cullen den Raum betrat. „Wie lief die letzte Prüfung?" Mit den Tagen hatte ich angefangen mich zurückzuhalten, um nicht unnötig unhöflich zu sein. Immerhin versuchte er meinem Vater zu helfen. „Ganz gut. Ich konnte mich aber nicht immer konzentrieren. Er ist nicht aufgewacht als ich weg war, oder?" Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich dann an die Monitore. „Sein Herzschlag wird immer stärker. Bald dürfte er stark genug sein aufzuwachen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er ohne die Betäubungsmittel schon aufgewacht, aber die Schmerzen wären kaum zu ertragen." Ich nickte. Meine Wutausbrüche beschränkten sich auf mich selbst, dass ich so fies zu den Ärzten war. Sie wollten doch nur helfen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich bewegen kann doch noch nach Hause zu fahren?" Traurig sah ich hoch. „Erst wenn er wach ist und mir sagt, ich soll gehen." Er hatte sich damit abgefunden und sah nur ab und zu nach mir, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch etwas zu mir nahm.

Seufzend wandte ich meinen Blick wieder zu Charlie, während Dr. Cullen sich neben mich setzte und uns beobachtete. Mir war aufgefallen, dass die meisten Angehörigen nach zwei Tagen nur noch zu den Besuchszeiten kamen und schon früh wieder gingen. Ich war eine der wenigen, die Tag und Nacht an der Seite eines Verletzten wachte. „Können sie irgendwas erzählen, damit ich nicht durchdrehe?" Es war das erste mal, dass ich ihn um etwas bat, auch wenn es nur ein Flüstern war. Anscheinend freute er sich, dass ich endlich Hilfe annahm und begann von seinen Pflegekindern zu erzählen. Er hatte fünf, drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen, alle im Alter zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn. Das musste die Hölle sein. Doch er schien es zu genießen zu Hause etwas zu tun zu haben.

Nur mit halben Ohr hörte ich zu, war aber dankbar für das Hintergrundgeräusch, dass die Zweifel übertönte. „... und du kannst mich Carlisle nennen." Okay. Er war ein Freund meines Vaters und hatte mir mal eben seine ganze Familie vorgestellt, warum also nicht. „Carlisle? Kann ich nicht irgendwas tun? Ich will ihm helfen." Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf meinen Rücken und strich mir über die Wirbelsäure, sodass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Nein. Im Moment kann niemand etwas tun." Schluchzend sackte ich zusammen und Carlisle nahm mich tröstend in den Arm, ohne aufzuhören meinen Rücken zu streicheln. Natürlich wusste ich, was er sagen würde, aber ich hatte doch gehofft.

Es klopfte und er ließ mich los um die Tür zu öffnen. Ein riesiger Junge kam herein und ich wusste sofort wer das war. Emmett, eines der Pflegekinder von Carlisle. Was machte er hier?

„Carlisle? Wir wollten fragen ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn wir in die Stadt fahren." Hinter ihm tauchte ein Junge mit blonden Locken auf, Jasper. Der heitere Ton von Emmett brachte mich zur Weißglut. Wie konnte er es wagen so fröhlich zu sein, wenn es jemand anderem so schlecht ging, wie Charlie? Jasper starrte mich an und schaute dann zu Carlisle. „Was hat der Chief eigentlich?" Ich begann zu zittern, denn ich wollte es nicht nochmal hören. Carlisle antwortete etwas vom Autounfall, mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Charlie hatte meine Hand gedrückt. Klar nicht fest, aber ich hatte es deutlich gespürt. Verblüfft schaute ich zu ihm hoch, doch seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Vor Freude musste ich einfach Lachen und die anderen schauten mich an, wie eine Geistesgestörte. Ich beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern nahm Charlies Hand in meine beiden drückte sie an mich. Er würde wieder aufwachen, da war ich mir sicher. Nachdem Jasper kurz etwas zu Carlisle gesagt hatte verschwanden die beiden und Emmett stand überfordert in der Tür. „Kannst du dich hinsetzen? Es macht mich nervös, wenn jemand in der Tür steht." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie er sich auf einen der unbequemen Stühle setzte und mich anstarrte. „Ich bin nicht verrückt." Das brachte ihn zum Lachen und Carlisle kam wieder ins Zimmer. „So Emmett. Ihr fahrt jetzt in die Stadt und ich untersuche noch einmal Chief Swan und komme dann nach." Emmett zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ das Zimmer. „Müssen sie nicht arbeiten?" Ein freundliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Nein, heute ist eigentlich mein freier Tag, aber ich wollte noch nach ein paar Patienten sehen." „Ach so." Mehr brachte ich nicht mehr heraus und irgendwann ging auch er und ließ mich mit Charlie allein.


	7. Chapter 7

Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht hier sein, aber ich wollte doch noch nach Charlie sehen. Wie zu erwarten saß seine Tochter neben ihm und starrte mit lehren Augen vor sich hin. Ich war überrascht, als sie sich an mich wendete. „Können sie irgendwas erzählen, damit ich nicht durchdrehe?" Ihre Bitte hatte etwas verzweifeltes an sich, dass es mir unmöglich machte ihr nicht zu antworten und so erzählte ich irgendwas über Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie und Alice. Sie hörte nicht richtig zu, aber das machte nichts. Am Ende machte ich ihr noch das Angebot mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen, ich weiß selber nicht warum. „Carlisle? Kann ich nicht irgendwas tun? Ich will ihm helfen." Die Hoffnung, die mitschwang war nur schwer zu zerschlagen, aber ich wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. „Nein. Im Moment kann niemand etwas tun." Dass sie gleich zusammenbricht hatte ich nicht erwartet, und so nahm ich sie in den Arm um sie zu trösten. Der Geruch ihres Blutes kitzelte meine Kehle und forderte mich gerade dazu heraus es zu probieren. Schnell verwarf ich den Gedanken. Was war bloß los mit mir? Seit Jahrzehnten hatte ich nicht mehr über so etwas nachgedacht. Bevor ich weiter nachdenken konnte kam Emmett mit Jasper im Schlepptau ins Zimmer und fragte, ob sie in die Stadt durften. Jaspers Reaktion war verblüffend. Sein Gesicht war von Wut verzerrt und er schaffte es nur langsam sich wieder zu kontrollieren. „Was hat der Chief eigentlich?" Ich begriff sofort, wer eigentlich so wütend war und antwortete leise über den Unfall und die Verletzungen. Dann hörten wir ein Lachen hinter uns und drehten uns um. Isabella hatte Charlies Hand an sich gepresst und lachte erleichtert und glücklich, ohne uns weiter zu beachten. „Irgendwas hat ihre Hoffnungen gerade in die Höhe schnellen lassen." Kurz verließ ich mit Jasper das Zimmer und hörte mit einem Ohr zu, was Emmett und Isabella sprachen. „Sie hat irgendwas wahrgenommen, vielleicht ein Zeichen von Charlie oder so." Ich wollte ihr keine unnötigen Hoffnungen machen, daher schickte ich meine Söhne in die Stadt und untersuchte Charlie noch einmal. Dabei konnte ich sehen, wie er ihre Hand leicht drückte. Er konnte wieder auf äußere Impulse reagieren, das war gut, doch er würde heute noch nicht aufwachen. Dann ging auch ich, damit mir niemand doch noch etwas aufbrummen konnte, Akten sortieren zum Beispiel. Irgendwas hielt mich in dem Zimmer, wie eine Anziehungskraft, aber wenn es Isabellas Blut war, sollte ich wirklich zusehen, dass ich hier weg kam. Anders als angekündigt fuhr ich nach Hause und verschwand in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Meine Kinder kamen erst am Abend zurück und Alice klopfte vorsichtig an. Was war passiert? Normalerweise fegte sie wie ein Wirbelwind überall herein, ohne die anderen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.


	8. Chapter 8

„Carlisle? Ich hab Charlie gesehen. Er wird morgen aufwachen." Das waren tolle Neuigkeiten, warum guckte sie traurig auf ihre Schuhe. „Was ist los Alice?" Sie sah aus als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn sie könnte. „Ich kann Isabella morgen nicht sehen. Sie ist auf einmal nicht mehr im Krankenhaus und ich weiß nicht wo sie ist." Das schockte mich mehr als erwartete. „Beruhige dich erst mal Alice. Was könnte ein Grund dafür sein?" Sie wich meinem Blick aus. „Die Wölfe. Ich kann sie nicht sehen und auch niemanden dessen Zukunft durch sie beeinflusst wird. Einer von ihnen muss sie im Krankenhaus abholen und dann... ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin blind!" Sie schrie so laut, dass die anderen besorgt herbeirannten. Jasper setzte sich neben seine Gefährtin und zog sie an sich. „Versuch sie irgendwann später zu sehen Alice. Nicht morgen, sondern später." Sie schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Morgen passiert etwas, das ihr ganzes Leben beeinflussen wird. Ich kann sie überhaupt nicht mehr sehen." Emmett hatte Isabella aus irgendeinem Grund ins Herz geschlossen. „Da müssen wir was machen. Carlisle, das dürfen wir nicht zulassen." Selbst Rosalie nickte. „Ich kann sie leiden und das will erst mal was heißen." „Wir kommen einfach morgen mit ins Krankenhaus, bevor Alice ihre Gabe verliert. Ich lass mich doch nicht von ein paar Hunden einschüchtern." Wie immer war Emmett nicht zu bremsen. Alle nickten bestimmt und Jasper wandte sich an Carlisle. „Emmett sollte mit dir vorgehen. Sie kennt ihn nach dir am längsten und er kann sie am ehesten von unseren guten Absichten überzeugen." Rosalie und Edward starrten ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Es passt am besten zu ihrem Charakter, wenn man zwar ernst, aber fröhlich bleibt. Auch wenn sie ihm am Anfang am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen hätte. Uns andere kennt sie nur von... Erzählungen." Grinsend wandte er sich an Carlisle. „Oder irre ich mich da?" „Nein. Aber ich finde die Idee mit Emmett riskant. Wir haben keinen zweiten Versuch." „Ich schaff das schon, immerhin bin ich perfekt in solchen Dingen." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und am nächsten Morgen fuhr ich mit Emmett zum Krankenhaus.

Schon im Flur konnten wir aufgebrachte Stimmen hören.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Ich werde hier nicht weggehen!" „Billy muss dringend mit dir reden, zumindest meinte er es sei sehr wichtig." Die Männerstimmer wurde von Isabellas hoher unterbrochen. „Wenn es wirklich so extrem wichtig ist Jake, soll er gefälligst selber herkommen." „Er sitzt im Rollstuhl, verdammt. Er kann nicht einfach mal eben herkommen." „Das ist momentan nicht mein Problem. Ich werde nicht gehen und damit basta." Seine Stimme wurde flehend. „Bells, komm schon. Du bist in einer Stunde wieder hier und ich glaube nicht, dass er vorher aufwacht."

Bevor Isabella etwas erwidern konnte betraten wir den Raum und unterbrachen die Diskussion. „Guten Morgen Isabella. Ich hoffe doch du hast in dieser Nacht nicht wieder kein Auge zugetan." Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Kopf, aber der Mann neben ihr, eher noch ein Junge, funkelte mich wütend an. „Was machen die hier?" Entnervt stieß sie ein Seufzen aus. „Carlisle behandelt Charlie und hat sich auch um mich gekümmert, als ich zusammengeklappt bin. Und Emmett ist so weit ich weiß sein Pflegesohn. Vielleicht begleitet er ihn nur zur Arbeit. Jake, du solltest dich dringend beruhigen, du zitterst am ganzen Körper." Tatsächlich. Jake zitterte und zusammen mit seinem Geruch wusste ich, was gleich bevorstand. „Ich würde sie bitten das Zimmer zu verlassen, solange sie kein Verwandter von Charlie sind." Noch immer bebend verließ er das Zimmer und rannte Richtung Ausgang. Obwohl Emmett gerne noch mit ihr geredet hätte, hielt ich es für unnötig und schickte ihn weg, als Alice vor der Tür stand und sagte, sie würde Isabella wieder sehen. Nach meiner Visite ging ich zurück zu ihr und wollte... ja was eigentlich? Der Gedanke konnte nicht zu ende gedachte werden, denn sie war nicht mehr in Charlies Zimmer und in der Luft lag der Geruch nach Wölfen. Nur vor wenigen Minuten musste Jake wiedergekommen sein und sie doch noch nach La Push gebracht haben.

Panik stieg in mir auf und ich lief in der Mittagspause nach Hause zu Alice. „Kannst du sie sehen?" Verwirrt schaute sie zu mir hoch. Sie hatte es sich auf dem Sofa neben Jasper gemütlich gemacht und konzentrierte sich dann schnell auf Isabella. Ich sah die Panik in ihren Augen und Jasper, der verstört zwischen mir und Alice hin und her schaute. „Carlisle, was ist passiert?" „Dieser Jake ist noch einmal zurückgekommen und hat sie wohl doch überzeugt mit ihm mit zu gehen." „Oder er hat sie einfach mitgenommen, während sie eingeschlafen ist." Alice Gemurmel wollte ich gar nicht erst glauben und so rannten Jasper und ich mit ihr zu meinem Mercedes und fuhren Richtung Reservat. Hoffentlich kamen wir nicht zu spät.


	9. Chapter 9

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete sah ich einen Fernseher und ein Regal voll mit DVDs, die ich nur zu gut kannte. „JAKE!" Der hochgewachsene Indianer lugte aus der Küchentür ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte entschuldigend. „Anders wärst du nicht mitgekommen. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. „Du hättest mich im Krankenhaus lassen sollen!" Ich dachte nicht daran mich zu beruhigen. Jake lauschte auf irgendwas, sprang dann aus dem Haus und ließ mich alleine zurück. Was sollte der Mist?

Nach einer Stunde tauchte er reichlich zerzaust wieder auf und nahm mich ohne zu fragen auf den Arm. Dann rannte er mit mir zur Straße, die über die Grenze von La Push und Forks führte. „Jake, was ist hier los? Ich will zurück zu Charlie." Er sagte kein Wort, sondern hielt einfach an und setzte mich auf meinen Füßen ab. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und entdeckte Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper und ein Mädchen, wobei es sich nur um Alice handeln konnte. „Was zum...?" „Wir wollten dich zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen. Charlie ist aufgewacht." Vor Freude fiel ich Carlisle um den Hals und konnte es gar nicht abwarten wieder im Krankenhaus zu sein, aber vorher hatte ich noch etwas zu erledigen. „Kann mir jemand ein Handy leihen? Ich muss dringend jemanden anrufen." Alice reichte mir ein kleines silbernes Mobiltelefon und ich wählte die Nummer meiner Mutter. „Renée Swan." Nach nur zweimal klingeln nahm sie ab. „Hi, Mom. Ich bin es, Bella. Ich muss dringend mit dir..." Weiter kam ich nicht. „Oh mein Gott Liebes, geht es dir gut? Was machst du in Forks so kurz vor deinem Abschluss? Warum hast du dich nicht früher gemeldet? Nur einen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" „Mom! Charlie hatte einen Autounfall und liegt im Krankenhaus. Ich bin hier, um mich um ihn zu kümmern aber er ist erst eben aus dem Koma aufgewacht und ich wollte dich nicht zusätzlich beunruhigen. Du weißt wie du in so einer Situation bist und es hätte nichts gebracht, wenn der Arzt ebenfalls im Koma liegen würde. Mom? Bist du noch dran?" „Ja. Wir kommen mit der nächsten Maschine zu dir." Sie war ausgesprochen ruhig, aber das konnte auch der Schock sein. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnt in Charlies Haus schlafen." „Wir sind morgen früh da." Dann legte sie auf. „Ich kann nur hoffen den morgigen Tag zu überleben." Carlisle öffnete mir die Beifahrertür und seine Kinder stiegen auf der Rückbank ein.

Wieder im Krankenhaus setzte ich mich neben meinen Vater und schaute in seine halb geschlossenen Augen. „Hi, Dad." Ich hatte Angst zu laut zu reden und seinen Kopf zu sehr zu foltern. „Er ist noch nicht ganz bei sich, die Schmerzmittel sind ziemlich stark." „Ich bleibe trotzdem hier." Carlisle verließ das Zimmer und ich legte mich zum ersten Mal freiwillig hin und begrüßte den traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich von Carlisle von meiner Schulpflicht erlöst, damit ich meinen Vater auf den Besuch am Nachmittag vorbereiten konnte. Zu viel Menschen auf einmal konnten sehr anstrengend für ihn werden. Um ihm noch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen ging ich in den Flur und wartete auf Carlisle. Er kam mit Emmett um die Ecke und las sich eine Akte durch. Bei mir angekommen fragte er ob Charlie schon irgendwas gesagt hatte, doch ich verneinte und schaute durch die Glasscheibe ins Zimmer. „Bells!" Erschrocken fuhren alle zu dem Geschrei herum, als ich Lilie auch schon auf mich zurennen sah. Sie stolperte und wäre der Länge nach hingefallen, hätte Emmett sie nicht aufgefangen und hoch gehoben. Ehrfürchtig, mit großen Augen und offenem Mund, schaute sie den Riesen an und begann zu grinsen. „Kann ich den behalten?" Lachend schaute Emmett mich an und zwinkerte mir zu. „Mich mag man einfach." Hinter mir hörte ich Jake. Was machte der denn hier. „Nicht so schnell, wir müssen erst deine..." Er verstummte und starrte entsetzt zu Lilie, die noch immer von Emmett in der Luft gehalten wurde. „Ja sie hat mich schon gefunden. Mom und Phil sind aber erst heute Nachmittag angekündigt." Noch immer sagte er nichts und Emmett ließ Lilie wieder auf den Boden, nur damit ich sie wieder hochheben konnte. Sie ist zwar erst vier, aber schon lange nicht mehr der kleine Zwerg, von vor zwei Jahren, den ich durch die Luft geworfen habe. „Können wir zu Onkel Charlie gehen?" Nachdem Carlisle sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte flüchtete ich in den stillen Raum. Jake hatte sich mit Emmett angelegt und die beiden wussten ein paar nicht jugendfreie Schimpfwörter, die ich der kleinen Prinzessin auf meinem Arm ersparen wollte. „Wie bist du hier her gekommen?" „Jake hat mich gefahren." Mom musste sie wirklich besser im Auge behalten. Ich setzte sie auf meinen Schoß und sie hielt Charlies Hand. „Warum ist er nicht wach?" „Er... er ist noch sehr müde. Der Unfall hat ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet. Wir müssen warten, bis er sich wieder erholt hat." Sie nickte, als wäre dies das Normalste der Welt.

„Isabella?" Carlisle stand in der Tür. „Ich wollte noch einmal deinen Vater untersuchen." Mit Lilie auf dem Arm verließ ich das Zimmer wieder und wandte mich an Emmett. „Weißt du ob sie hier irgendwo auf meine Mom warten kann?" „Klar. Ich kann ihr in Carlisles Büro was vorlesen, wenn das kein Problem ist." Lilie schien von der Idee begeistert zu sein, und so überreichte ich sie Emmett, der mit ihr verschwand. „Wer war das?" Jasper zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Meine Schwester." Mehr wollte ich dazu nicht sagen und wandte mich Carlisle zu, der gerade wieder in den Flur kam. „Keine Veränderungen." Ich nickte und schaute wieder zu Charlie. Meine Sorgen kreisten nicht nur um ihn, aber das musste nicht gleich jeder wissen.

Emmett trug die in Tränen aufgelöste Lilie nur Minuten später zu mir. Wütend wollte Jake auf ihn zugehen, doch dann sah ich Lilies Hand. Sie hatte eine dicke Strähne ihrer eigenen Haare zwischen den Fingern und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich hab nichts gemacht, das schwöre ich." „Nein sie reißt sich selber die Haare raus." „Halt die Klappe Jacob." Meine Stimme war hart und kalt. Als ich mich Lilie zuwandte verschwand dieser Ausdruck aus meinen Augen, ich hatte nur noch Augen für sie.


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett beteuerte immer wieder, dass nichts davon seine Schuld war, aber Isabella wollte nichts hören. „Lilie, komm her." Sie nahm ihre kleine Schwester aus Emmetts Armen und schlang ihre dünnen Arme um sie. „Es soll aufhören. Mach das es aufhört." Ich war geschockt. Wie ein kleines Baby wiegte sie ihre Schwester in den Armen und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Aber es war doch klar, dass so etwas passieren würde. Hat Mom dir nichts gesagt?" Die kurzen Locken schüttelten sich und ich konnte Renée, Charlies Exfrau, hinter Isabella den Gang entlang rennen sehen. „Lilie, wo warst du denn?" Der Blick, den Isabella ihrer Mutter zuwarf ließ diese wie angewurzelt stehenbleiben. „Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt? Du hast sie nicht vorbereitet? Verdammt Mom was soll das, du weißt doch wie sie reagiert." „Ich wollte sie schützen Bella, das weißt du auch." „Schützen? Mom davor kannst du sie nicht schützen. Du kannst nur für sie da sein, wie oft muss ich dir das den noch sagen?" Renée ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Charlie und beachtete ihre Töchter nicht mehr. „Bells? Spielst du mir vor?" Sie nickte nur. „Habt ihr irgendwo ein Klavier?" Emmett sah schrecklich aus. Er schaute den Boden an und rührte sich nicht. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht an dir lag. Du konntest gar nichts dafür, Emmett." Verblüfft schaute er auf. „In Carlisles Büro steht ein kleines Klavier. Ich kann euch hinbringen." „Vielleicht kommt ihr alle mit, ihr sollt wissen was los ist, aber man muss so was nicht durch ganz Forks schreien." Alle zusammen gingen wir in mein Büro Büro und Isabella setzte sich ans Klavier. „Was möchtest du den hören? Das vom Wald?" Lilie saß wieder auf Emmetts Schoß und nickte. Also spielte sie.

Nachdem sie das Stück ohne Unterbrechung zwei mal gespielt hatte schlief Lilie endlich ein. Qualen verzerrten Isabellas Gesicht und sie schluckte schwer. „Was ist los Isabella?" „Bella. Wenn es niemandem was ausmacht." Den Blick noch immer auf ihre Schwester gerichtet begann sie zu erzählen.

„Lilie hat Krebs. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt fliegen durfte, weil vor wenigen Tagen noch eine Behandlung abgeschlossen wurde. Es ist ihre erste, aber die Nebenwirkungen sind bei harmloseren Therapien fast die Gleichen. Davon hatte sie schon eine, die aber nur kurz geholfen hat. Das Schlimmste für sie ist, wenn ihr die Haare ausfallen, und alle sie anstarren. Renée will sie schützen, weiß aber nicht wie und Phil ist vollkommen überfordert. Andauernd suchen sie nach neuen Methoden und verlieren dabei Lilie vollkommen aus den Augen. Und ich kann nicht viel machen, außer für sie da zu sein." Sie versuchte eindeutig ihre Schmerzen zu verstecken. „Deshalb bin ich umgekippt. Ich hatte schon zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen als ich nach Forks kam. Lilie ist immer wieder mitten in der Nacht wach geworden und hatte Albträume. Ich spiele ihr dann immer vor, bis sie einschläft. Manchmal auch Stunden." Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte, also versuchte ich es. „Deine Schwester kann froh sein dich als Schwester zu haben." Ein müdes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Verzweifelt rang sie nach Luft. „Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr so für sie da sein, es sei denn sie kommt nach Forks. Meine Mutter schaffte das nicht ohne mich und Phil versucht irgendwie die Behandlungen zu bezahlen. Er macht alles für seine kleine Prinzessin und hat in den letzten Wochen mehr gearbeitet, als irgendwas sonst. Ich bin nur froh sie jetzt bei mir zu haben." Liebevoll schaute sie zu ihrer Schwester, diese drehte sich zu Emmett und krallte ihre dünnen Finger in sein Shirt. Ein leise gemurmeltes „Teddybär" war zu hören und Emmett war stolz, wenigstens etwas tun zu können. Vor meinem Büro wartete Jacob schon auf Bella und schien sie schon wieder von uns weg locken zu wollen. „Jacob. Hier geht es um das Leben meines Vaters. Eure Stammeslegenden sind mir egal. Und wenn Carlisle ein Außerirdischer wäre, solange er meinem Vater hilft interessiert mich das nicht im geringsten." Jasper schien meine aufsteigende Wut zu bemerken, sagte aber nichts. Zu gerne hätte ich Bella vor all dem beschützt, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Es war wie sie gesagt hatte: Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen, ich konnte nur für sie da sein um ihr zu helfen. Verwundert schaute Jasper mich an und ich wusste, dass er zu Hause mit mir reden wollte. Ich ließ Bella mit ihrer Schwester und ihren Eltern nur ungern alleine, aber ich musste mich diesem Gespräch stellen.

Zu Hause angekommen ging ich in mein Arbeitszimmer und Jasper folgte mir.

„Was ist mit dir los Carlisle?" Resigniert schaute ich meinen Sohn an. Meine Gefühle konnten nicht lügen und er würde es früher oder später eh herausfinden. Trotzdem flachte ich meine Ansichten etwas ab, da ich selber nichts damit anzufangen wusste. „Ich wünschte ich könnte sie vor all dem abschirmen. Sie sollte in ihrem Alter noch nicht mit so viel konfrontiert werden." „Edward kennt sie aus der Schule. Vielleicht kann er ihr helfen." Alles in mir sagte nein, aber das ließ ich nicht einmal in meine Gefühle. „Ja. Wenn es ihr helfen würde sollten wir es versuchen. Auch wenn ich mich nicht gerne auf die Art und Weise in ein anderes Leben einmische." Er nickte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Alice wollte auch noch mit dir reden. Ich werde mit den anderen jagen gehen. Sie möchte dich unter vier Augen sprechen." Damit erhob er sich und seine Gefährtin setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Sie wartete, bis die anderen außer Hörweite waren und redete dann langsam und bedacht. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, oder es war Alice sehr wichtig, denn sonst wären die Worte wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr herausgeplatzt.

„Bella... ich hab sie nicht nur gesehen, sondern hier. Sie war bei uns zu Hause und du hast dich furchtbar mit Edward gestritten. Wegen ihr. Ich weiß nicht genau worum es ging, aber ihr seid euch fast an die Kehlen gesprungen. Carlisle? Was ist hier los? Ich will nicht, dass meine Familie auseinander bricht. Ich hab Angst." Ich ließ sie reden und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Alice, ich wüsste nicht warum ich mit Edward streiten sollte. Wenn er sie nicht umbringen will sehe ich nichts, was mich wütend machen könnte." Ach wirklich nicht? Die kleine lästige Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete sich wieder, aber ich schaffte es sie in diesem Moment zu ignorieren. „Dann muss es an Edward liegen. Was macht er nur?" „Versuch dir nicht all zu große Sorgen zu machen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas Schlimmes anstellen wird. Aber du kannst auch mit ihm reden, vielleicht hilft das." Sie nickte und verließ nachdenklich das Zimmer. „In einer Stunde kann er wieder unsere Gedanken hören." Dann war sie endgültig verschwunden. In einer Stunde konnte ich viel machen, vor allem viel nachdenken. So beschäftigte ich mich mit Bellas Blut. Nach ihrem Zusammenbruch hatten wir ein Blutbild angefordert und dieses sah ich mir im Vergleich zu anderen an. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Es musste an ihr liegen. Edward könnte vielleicht etwas erfahren, also beschloss ich ihn mit ins Krankenhaus zu nehmen, sobald ich wieder zu Charlie musste. Morgen also.


	11. Chapter 11

Mom war mit Phil nach Hause gefahren und wollte auch Lilie mitnehmen. Die wollte jedoch nachdem sie aufgewacht war nicht zu ihr, sondern bei mir bleiben. Vor den Cullens hatte ich sie als meine Schwester ausgegeben, so wie immer. Das war die offizielle Geschichte. Eigentlich war sie meine Tochter. Mein Exfreund hatte einen Hang zur Gewalt und mich am Ende sogar vergewaltigt. Um ihn von Lilie fern zu halten hatte ich sie als meine Schwester ausgegeben und war ein Jahr nicht zur Schule gegangen. Charlie wusste wer Lilie in Wahrheit war, doch für ihn war sie wie eine zweite Tochter. Sie schlief friedlich auf meinem Arm und ihr Herzschlag beruhigte mich, bis ich ebenfalls einschlief.

Irgendjemand musste uns auf das Besucherbett gelegt und zugedeckt haben, denn ich konnte mich nicht erinnern von alleine hier hin gegangen zu sein. Lilie lag auf mir und schlief noch. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich, um sie nicht zu wecken und strich ihr noch einmal durch die Haare. Im Gang bat ich eine Schwester kurz ein Auge auf sie zu haben, während ich uns etwas zum Essen holen wollte. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Zimmer träumte ich, wie es wohl wäre wenn mein Exfreund nicht gewesen wäre. Auch wenn ich gerne auf die Erfahrung verzichtet hätte, um keinen Preis würde ich Lilie weggeben. Sie wachte gerade auf, als ich ins Zimmer kam und die Schwester verabschiedete sich. Ich legte mich neben sie und kroch unter die Decke. „Heute gibt es Frühstück im Bett, so wie früher." „Das wäre toll Mommy." Sie wusste, dass ich ihre Mutter war, spielte für ihr Alter jedoch gut mit.

Erst als ich hoch schaute bemerkte ich Carlisle und Edward in der Tür. Vollkommen geschockt starrten sie Lilie und mich an und mir war klar, dass sie den letzten Satz von ihr gehört haben mussten. Schnell ließ ich meine Haare wie einen Vorhang vor mein Gesicht fallen und versuchte sie zu ignorieren. „Warum gibst du sie als deine Schwester aus?" Aus Carlisles Stimme klang weder Spott, noch verurteilte er mich. Ich hob wieder den Kopf und schaute in seine Augen. Anders als im Traum waren sie freundlich und zeigten eine Mischung aus Neugierde und Mitgefühl. „Ich will sie von ihrem Vater fernhalten. Er weiß nichts von ihr und soll auch nichts von ihr wissen." Noch immer schien er mich nicht zu verurteilen. Nun hatte auch Lilie die Besucher gesehen. Sie mochte die Cullens, warum auch immer. „Es wäre nett, wenn du das in der Schule nicht erzählst." Edward nickte und setzte sich neben Lilie auf das Bett. Während er sie ablenkte brachte Carlisle mich auf den neuesten Stand. Charlie erholte sich nur langsam, aber es wurde besser. Gegen Mittag kam Renée wieder ins Krankenhaus und nahm Lilie. Carlisle verschwand, zu anderen Patienten dachte ich. Edward blieb und versuchte so gut er konnte mich abzulenken. Bis zur Abendvisite hatte ich ihm meine Kindheit und das Leben in Phoenix bis ins Detail erklärt. Es stand fest, dass Lilie bei mir bleiben würde, bis Charlie wieder halbwegs fit war. Ich hatte mein Pflichtprogramm hinter mir und wurde für die letzten Wochen frei gestellt. Angela und Alice hielten mich auf dem Laufenden und Rosalie war ganz vernarrt in Lilie, die wiederum hatte an Emmett einen Narren gefressen. Die drei amüsierten sich fast jeden Tag, was mir ein wenig Freiraum gab.

Mit Edward verstand ich mich immer besser und nach zwei Wochen lud er mich ein, mit Lilie bei den Cullens vorbeizuschauen. Um Lilie eine Freude zu machen sagte ich zu und alle schienen sich zu freuen, dass ich seit Tagen auch mal was für mich tat.

Am nächsten Freitag holte ich mit Edward zusammen Lilie von meinen Eltern ab und fuhren dann in den Wald. Edward bog in einen für mich unsichtbaren Weg ein und hielt kurze Zeit später vor einem großen Herrenhaus auf einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald. Carlisle würde später nachkommen und bis dahin mussten wir uns die Zeit vertreiben. Lilie wurde wie erwartet von Emmett und Rosalie in Beschlag genommen. Rosalie hatte nur für Lilie eine eigene Komposition auf Grundlage meines Stückes geschrieben und setzte sich an den großen Flügel im Wohnzimmer. Sanfte Klänge schwebten himmlisch durch die Luft und ich füllte mich auf Anhieb wohl.

Tatsächlich verging die Zeit bis Carlisle kam viel zu schnell. Edward verschwand kurz bevor sein Vater eintrat und ging nach draußen, warum war mir schleierhaft. Als ich die Tür hörte drehte ich mich mit Lilie auf dem Arm lächelnd um. Emmett konnte einen wirklich zwingen zu lachen. Wie versteinert blieb Carlisle stehen und Jasper starrte ihn erstaunt an. Alice fiepte anscheinend vor Freude und sprang vom Sofa auf. Was war hier los?

Nach einem Moment schüttelte Carlisle benommen den Kopf und gesellte sich zu uns. Noch immer spielte Rosalie für Lilie und Emmett forderte sie wir ein Gentleman aus einem früheren Jahrhundert auf zu tanzen.

Es sah schon komisch aus, wie der bärenhafte Emmett mit der winzigen Lilie durch den Raum schritt und das sogar sehr elegant. Lilie lachte ausgelassen und für alle war es ansteckend, bis wir uns vor lachen den Bauch hielten. Meine Tochter lachen zu sehen machte mich unendlich glücklich, doch der stechende Blick von Jasper verunsicherte mich. Hatte ich irgendwas falsches gemacht? Er schien auf irgendwas zu warten.

Ich versuchte ihn auszublenden und nahm meine kichernde Tochter entgegen, die nur schwer von Emmett zu lösen war. Schließlich kam Edward wieder und erinnerte uns an die Uhrzeit. Von Alice handelte er sich dafür einen tadelnden Blick ein, doch Lilie gehörte eindeutig ins Bett. Noch während ich sie zum Auto trug schlief sie ein und auch Emmetts gebrülltes: „Bis bald!" konnte sie nicht wecken.

Am Krankenhaus ließ Edward mich raus und ich verabschiedete mich von ihm. Bei Charlie schlief ich ein und träumte endlich wieder einen schönen Traum, unterlegt mit dem Lachen meiner Tochter.


	12. Chapter 12

Nach dem ersten Schock war es nicht mehr der Rede wert, dass Lilie Bellas Tochter war. Eigentlich hätte die Ähnlichkeit zeigen müssen, dass sie mehr als Schwestern waren. Edward schaffte es tatsächlich sie nach einer Weile zu uns nach Hause einzuladen.

Schon im Auto konnte ich mit meinem perfekten Gehör Kinderlachen und Klaviermusik hören. Einige lachten und allen schien es gut zu gehen. Noch bevor ich an der Tür war, rannte Edward an mir vorbei in den Wald. Ich blickte ihm kurz hinterher, dann ging ich in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zur Tür und schloss auf. Bella drehte sich mit Lilie auf dem Arm um und lächelte zum ersten mal vollkommen ungezwungen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl durchzuckte mich und lähmte meinen Körper. Im Kopf sah ich eine leicht veränderte Bella mit einer älteren Lilie an der Hand, wie sich beide umdrehten und mich begrüßten, als würden sie es jeden Tag tun. Jaspers Blick holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und Alice kam auf mich zugesprungen. Was sie wohl gesehen hatte?

Bei den anderen angekommen setzte ich mich und schaute Emmett und Lilie beim Tanzen zu. Wir lachten ausgelassen mit der kleinen mit, bis Edward kam und uns auf die Zeit hinwies.

Sobald Bella und Lilie außer Hörweite war konnte Alice sich nicht mehr bremsen. „Ich fasse es nicht. Carlisle, wenigstens mir hättest du es sagen können." Überfordert schaute ich sie an. „Was meinst du?" „Also DAS, war nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen." Jasper schaltete sich mit einem maliziösen Grinsen ein und auch Emmett und Rosalie wurden jetzt aufmerksamer. „Spuks aus Jasper. Was ist los?" Emmett war immer ganz wild auf irgendwelche Geschichten und diese schien besonders interessant zu werden. Alice unterbrach Jasper, bevor dieser überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Bella, das ist los." „Edward wird doch nichts mit einem Menschen anfangen, oder?" Rosalie war wie immer etwas forsch. „Nein, Edward nicht." Dann lachte Alice wieder und setzte sich zu Jasper. Wie immer war Emmett am langsamsten von Begriff. „Wie? Wer denn dann?" Dafür handelte er sich einen Klaps von Rosalie auf den Hinterkopf ein. „Carlisle, du Spatzenhirn." „Was?" Überrascht schaute er seinen Vater an, der ebenfalls überrascht zurückschaute. Ich mochte Bella, ja sogar sehr. Aber ich würde sie niemals einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen, und auch nicht ihre Tochter.

„Sie scheint so etwas wie deine Seelen-verwandte zu sein, aber der Streit ist noch immer nicht verschwunden." Alle außer Alice und mir waren verwirrt und sie begann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Als sie geendet hatte sagte keiner etwas. „Vielleicht will Edward nicht, dass sie eine von uns wird? Das wäre ein Grund für den Streit." Rosalie wollte noch andere Thesen aufstellen, als Jasper aufsprang und Alice ins Leere starrte.

Edward betrat den Raum und schaute sich verwundert um. „Hab ich was verpasst?" Unschuldig schaute er von Alice zu Jasper. „Das... das kannst du nicht machen Edward. Das ist nicht fair" Alice schnappte mehrmals nach Luft und schaute entsetzt zu ihrem Bruder. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest Alice." Seine Stimme war ruhig und wirkte kalt. „Du... du... natürlich weißt du das. Das ist ekelhaft Edward. Lass das, verstanden." Jasper baute sich drohend neben Alice auf und begann zu knurren. So schnell ich konnte stellte ich mich zwischen die beiden Seiten. „Stopp! Was ist los Alice?" Doch Alice machte ein Geräusch, als würde sie ein Fauchen unterdrücken. Noch nie hatte ich sie so wild gesehen. „Das ist der Grund, warum du ihm gleich am liebsten selber in Stücke reißen willst." Verblüfft schnellte mein Kopf zu Edward. „Was hast du vor? Oder was hast du getan, dass Alice so etwas sieht?" Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Nichts bedeutendes." Das war zu viel. Alice stürzte sich zischend auf ihren Bruder und die beiden krachten gegen eine Wand, die unter der Wucht Risse bekam. Jasper schnellte dazwischen, wobei er Edward mehr von Alice fernhielt, als umgekehrt. Was war hier los? Und das es Alice ernst war konnte man daran erkennen, dass sie nach Edward schnappte und versuchte ihn zu beißen. „Alice es reicht!" Mit einem Heulen ließ sie von ihm ab und drehte sich zu mir. „Er war nie außer Hörweite. Er hat alles was ich gesagt habe mitgehört und jetzt will er... er will Bella. Ob sie zu ihm oder jemand anderem gehört ist im völlig egal. Obwohl nicht wirklich. Er weiß, dass sie für dich bestimmt ist und das gönnt er dir nicht, weil du ihn zu diesem Leben verdammt hast. Das soll seine Rache werden, dafür das du ihm das Leben gerettet hast. Und er denkt darüber nach, ob er... ob er... er sie sogar töten will und zwar nicht einfach so. Er will ihr auf eine ganz bestimmte Art die Knochen brechen. Er... „ Den Rest konnte sie nicht aussprechen, weil er ihr zu übel erregend war. Meine Selbstbeherrschung begann zu bröckeln und Emmett hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Rose schirmte ihn so gut sie konnte ab, aber er war um einiges stärker als sie. Alle starrte Edward an, der jedoch lachte nur. „Wenn ich noch eine Seele hätte, käme ich danach mit Sicherheit in die Hölle." Schneller als wir rannte er aus dem Haus in den Wald. Vor Wut tobend verfolgten wir ihn, bis seine Spur ins Reservat führte. Panik machte sich in mir breit und ich drehte um in Richtung Krankenhaus. Das Auto ignorierte ich einfach und rannte zu Fuß. So war ich schneller. Alice und Jasper rannten neben mir, während Emmett mit Rosalie im Mercedes hinterher fuhren um den Schein zu wahren. Im Krankenhaus konnte ich ihn nicht riechen, aber trotzdem ging ich sofort zu Charlies Zimmer. Sie war nicht da und Lilie auch nicht. Von Edward fehlte jede Spur, doch was wenn er sie nach draußen gelockt hatte? Am Telefon vielleicht.


	13. Chapter 13

„Carlisle?" Eine Stimme holte mich aus meinen quälenden Gedanken und ich drehte mich um. Da stand sie und musterte mich irritiert. Alice und Jasper standen nicht weit hinter ihr und lehnten erleichtert am jeweils anderen. „Was machst du noch hier? Hattest du nicht schon Schichtende?" Ihre Stimme zu hören war eine Wohltat, aber ich musste etwas sagen. „Ich wollte noch mal nach euch dreien sehen. Wenn ihr Abstand von der Station braucht kannst du mir Lilie immer in mein Büro. Wegen dem Klavier." Ein Lächeln zog ihre Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben. „Danke. Aber dafür hättest du nicht extra herfahren müssen. Ein Anruf hätte gereicht." „Ich war auf dem Weg von Seattle nach Hause und dachte ich richte es persönlich aus." „Dann nochmal danke. Würde es komisch aussehen, wenn ich das Angebot sofort annehme? Lilie ist gerade wieder aufgewacht." „Kein Problem. Ich mach euch schnell auf." Jasper zog Alice Richtung Ausgang. Wahrscheinlich reizte ihn das Blut etwas zu sehr. Am Büro angekommen schloss ich die Tür auf und ließ die beiden eintreten. Lilie kuschelte sich in eine Decke auf dem Sofa zusammen und Bella setzte sich an das Klavier. Am Anfang stand es nur für Edward hier, weil er mich so gerne besucht hatte. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken und schaute ihr beim Spielen zu. Die Melodie war langsamer und ruhiger als die letzte und schickte Lilie ins Land der Träume. Erschöpft glitten Bellas Finger von den Tasten und hielten ihren Kopf. Komisch, dass ich mir über meine Gefühle erst heute klar geworden war. Es stimmte, ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Aber was war mit ihr?

Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger massierte sie ihre Schläfen und unauffällig trat ich hinter sie. Ohne sie zu erschrecken schoben meine Finger ihre beiseite und glitten über die Schläfen. Meine Finger kühlten zusätzlich und sie ließ den Kopf entspannt in den Nacken fallen. „Du bist schon wieder total übermüdet." „Hmh..." Ihr Atem wurde ruhiger und sie schlief im sitzen ein. Langsam hob ich sie hoch und legte sie neben Lilie auf das breite Ledersofa. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr vor die Augen und ich strich sie zurück. Es klopfte. Sauer in diesem Moment gestört zu werden rief ich „Herein." und Will kam herein. „Hi Carlisle. Ich wollte nicht lange stören, aber ich..." Sein Blick fiel auf Bella und er zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist die Tochter des Chiefs und ihre Schwester. Sie haben es im Krankenzimmer nicht mehr ausgehalten und da habe ich ihnen mein Büro angeboten, weil sie nicht nach Hause wollten." Das schien er mir abzunehmen, denn immerhin wusste er, dass ich mit Charlie befreundet war. „Nun ich wollte dir nur kurz diese Akten geben, weil ich dich vorhin im Gang gesehen hatte. Es geht um die beiden Operationen morgen, oder besser gesagt heute." Ich mochte Will, weil er sich einfach nicht verstellte und mich nicht als Bedrohung bei den Frauen sah. Was wohl damit zu tun hatte, dass ich ihn mit seiner Verlobten verkuppelt hatte. „Danke. Ich schau sie mir sofort an. Nach Hause lohnt es sich nicht mehr, wenn meine Schicht schon in zwei Stunden anfängt." Er nickte und verließ mein Büro ohne eine weitere Anmerkung über Bella. Statt wie angekündigt die Akten anzusehen, verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit damit Bella anzustarren. Sag mal geht es vielleicht noch abartiger? Ich starre Bella an während sie schläft. Das sah gar nicht nach mir aus, eher nach dem was Edward vorhatte. Ich musste dringend aufhören ununterbrochen an ihn zu denken. Schließlich begann ich doch noch in den Akten zu blättern und bemerkte zunächst nicht, dass Bella wach wurde. Erst ihr Stimme ließ mich aufschauen. „Carlisle? Bin ich wirklich einfach eingeschlafen?" Ein Lächeln konnte ich mir bei ihrem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen. „Ja, aber erst vor neunzig Minuten. Schlaf einfach weiter." „Danke." Und schon schlief sie wieder. Wenn es ihr half in mein Büro zu gehen um zu schlafen würde ich ihr einfach den Schlüssel nachmachen lassen. Immer noch lächelnd konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf die Akten.

Nur noch zehn Minuten bis zu meiner Schicht und es klopfte wieder. „Ja?" Emmett kam zum Vorschein, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Charlie ist richtig wach und fragt nach den beiden. Ich kann ihm auch ausrichten, dass sie noch schlafen." Kurz zögerte ich. Bella wartete seit Tagen darauf mit ihrem Vater zu reden, aber dann würde ich sie nicht länger an schmachten können. „Nein. Wir sollten sie wecken." Ich ging auf Bella zu und Emmett hob Lilie hoch. Schnell verschwand er mit der Kleinen und ich blieb alleine mit Bella zurück. „Du solltest dann doch aufwachen Bella." Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und schaute mit ihren braunen Augen in meine Goldenen. „Ist was wichtiges passiert?" Dann wurde sie panisch. „Wo ist Lilie? Was..." Beruhigend strich ich ihr über den Arm. „Alles ist in Ordnung. Emmett hat Lilie zu Charlie gebracht. Er hat nach euch gefragt." Glück flutete durch ihre Augen und sie zog mich an sich. „Danke. Für alles." dann ließ sie mich wieder los und strahlte einfach weiter. „Kann ich sofort zu ihm?" „Natürlich. Ich bring dich runter, ich hab eh Visite und da gehört Charlie dazu." Da sie noch immer nicht ganz wach war half ich ihr auf und ging neben ihr zu Charlies Krankenlager.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlies Augen sahen aus wie meine, nur , dass seine von unzähligen Lachfalten umgeben waren. Lilie saß am Fußende und strahlte mir entgegen. „Bells. Renée?" Seine Stimme war schwach und rau. „Ich hab sie erst angerufen, als du halbwegs wach warst. Sonst würde Carlisle jetzt nicht hier stehen." Glückstränen rollten mir über die Wange und Lilie wischte sie unbeholfen weg. „Nicht weinen. Alles wird gut." „Ich weiß Kleines. Ich weine nur, weil ich glücklich bin meinen Vater wieder zu haben." Ich nahm Charlies Hand, aber sein Blick galt Carlisle. „Pass auf... auf." Es wurde zu einem Nuscheln, weil er noch immer benebelt war. „Keine Sorge Chief. Die beiden stehen unter meinem persönlichen Schutz." Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte, warum er so viele Lachfalten um die Augen hatte und ich konnte nicht mehr. Weinend brach ich am Fußende zusammen und spürte nur zwei starke Arme, die mich hochhoben und auf das Bett neben Charlies absetzten. Meine Tränen versperrten mir die Sicht und ich wollte auch nichts dagegen tun. Mein Vater hatte wieder gesprochen, wie deutlich war egal. Er würde es schaffen und Lilie wieder Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorlesen, als wäre nichts passiert. Immer noch schluchzend verbarg ich mein Gesicht in einem weißen Hemd. Carlisle.

Verlegen richtete ich mich wieder auf und schaute zu Charlie, Carlisles Arm noch immer stützend im Rücken. „Werde schnell wieder gesund, Dad." dann schlossen sich seine Augenlider wieder und er schlief. Lilie musterte mich noch immer besorgt. Sie war vier Jahre alt, verdammt. „Mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich hatte nur nicht gewusst, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Komm, wir suchen die anderen und sagen ihnen Bescheid." Hand in Hand gingen wir Richtung Cafeteria und Mom entgegen.

Dann riss Lilie meine Hand auf einmal ruckartig nach hinten und ich drehte mich um. Irgendwer schlug mir gegen die Schläfe und alles wurde schwarz. Das letzte was ich wahrnahm waren Lilies panische Augen und eine bleiche Hand, die ihr den Mund zuhält.

Mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen kam ich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ich lag in einem kratzigen Bett, in einem kleinen Raum, wie das innere einer Fischerhütte. Meine Kleider waren klamm, und meine Haare feucht. Es roch nach altem Fisch und Meersalz. Stöhnend drehte ich den Kopf, aber ich konnte außer dem Bett in dem ich lag und einem Stuhl mitten im Raum nichts erkennen. Das Meer war im Hintergrund zu hören, oder es war nur das Blut, das in meinen Ohren rauschte. Wo war Lilie?

Unter stechenden Schmerzen im Kopf brachte ich mich in eine aufrechte Position, aber von meiner kleinen Tochter war nichts zu sehen. Okay. Ruhe bewahren. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war, oder wer mich hier her gebracht hatte. Aber er hatte meine Tochter und das reichte, damit er alles von mir bekam was er wollte.


	15. Chapter 15

Ich hatte Charlie versprochen auf die beiden aufzupassen und Bella so gut ich konnte getröstet. Jetzt lief ich zur Cafeteria um nach den anderen zu suchen. Alice und Jasper suchten Edward und Rose wollte mit Emmett bei Renèe und Phil bleiben.

Gerade hatte ich Rose durch das Glas der Tür gesehen, als mir der Geruch in die Nase fuhr.

Bellas Blut und Edwards Geruch.

Panik begann von mir Besitz zu ergreifen, als Alice und Rose ihre Gefährten schon zu mir gezogen hatten. Jasper schaffte es nicht mich zu beruhigen und als sie die Mischung der Gerüche erkannten verstanden sie sofort. Ohne darüber nachzudenken folgten wir dem Geruch. Lilie war auch dabei und ich wollte nicht daran denken, was er mit der Kleinen machen würde.

Gift sammelte sich in meinem Mund und wir traten ins Freie. Der Geruch wurde zwar schwächer, aber war immer noch deutlich zu erkennen. Wir folgten der Spur, bis wir an die Grenze des Reservates stießen. Ich überquerte die Grenze und stieß mit Jacob zusammen. „Was wollt ihr auf unserem Land?" Um zu zeigen, dass ich nichts böses vorhatte hob ich beide Hände. „Wir verfolgen Edward. Er hat Bella entführt und hält sie irgendwo auf der anderen Seite oder in eurem Gebiet gefangen. Wir wollen sie nur finden." Jacob war bei jedem meiner Worte blasser geworden. „Schön, aber ich begleite euch bis zu ihr." Weil ich keine Zeit verlieren wollte willigte ich ein und wir rannten nebeneinander der Fährte hinterher. Am Ufer blieben wir stehen. „Er hat sie doch nicht mit ins Wasser genommen, oder?" Jacob schien verzweifelt. „Nein. Er ist auf eine der Inseln geflohen." Alice klang angespannt und mir wurde klar, was sie gerade tat. Sie versuchte ihre Visionen zu unterdrücken um nicht zu sehen, was Edward mit Bella machen wollte. „Wir müssen schwimmen. Jacob, wenn du nicht willst kannst du hier bleiben." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte uns dann in die Fluten. Hoffentlich kamen wir rechtzeitig.


	16. Chapter 16

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein Lichtkegel fiel direkt auf mich und das Bett. Mitten in diesem Lichtkegel stand eine große Silhouette und glitzerte. Wie hart hatte er zugeschlagen?

Aber es stimmte. Seine haut reflektierte das Licht, wie Milliarden Diamanten. Sein schönes Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen und seine Augen schauten mich gierig an. Ich kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Genau so hatte mich mein Exfreund angesehen. „Wo ist Lilie?" Er lachte nur. „Solange du tust, was ich dir sage wird ihr nichts passieren." Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen kam er auf mich zu und wirkte fast schon enttäuscht. „Du siehst gar nicht glücklich aus. Ich will das du glücklich aussiehst, auch wenn du es nicht bist." Ich schluckte und versuchte ein lächeln. Für Lilie, ermahnte ich mich. „Schon besser. Nun, es ist doch etwas warm hier. Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu dick angezogen bist für heute?" Warum tat Edward das? Was wollte er damit erreichen. Als ich nicht reagierte knurrte er mich wütend an, wie ein Tier, und riss meine Bluse von mir. Die Fetzen warf er einfach hinter sich. Dann zog er sich langsam sein Shirt aus und ließ es ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen. „Du solltest dich nicht wehren. Ich bin so viel stärker als du, unwichtiger Mensch." Er hatte den Verstand verloren, das war die einzige logische Erklärung. Mit einer kalten Hand streichelte er über meinen nackten Bauch, eine Gänsehaut bildete sich durch die Kälte und er lachte erfreut auf über diesen Effekt. Als seine Hand an meinem Hosenbund ankam öffnete er den Knopf mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Während er mir langsam die Jeans über die Hüften schob entfuhr mir ein Wimmern. Zornig schlug er mir ins Gesicht, mit ungeheurer Kraft. Keuchend holte ich Luft und starrte ihn an. „Ich hab doch gesagt ich bin um einiges Stärker als du." Mittlerweile ragte er nur in Unterhose über mir auf und musterte verlangend meinen nackten Körper. Dann ließ er sich fallen und landete auf mir, die Lippen auf meine gepresst. Mit Gewalt öffnete er meinen Mund und stieß seine Zunge zwischen meine Zähne. Mein Kreischen wurde durch ihn unterdrückt und er nahm es wie ein erfreutes Stöhnen auf. Bewegte seine Zunge gegen meine und ließ seine Hände über meinen Körper gleiten. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Beine zusammenzupressen, dich seine Knie drückten sie auseinander, als würde ich mich überhaupt nicht wehren. Ich spürte in überall auf und unter mir. Meine Beine strampelten, um ihn von mir runter zu werfen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Entweder ich verlor meine Sinne, oder er war auf einmal weg. Ich vermutete das erste und ließ mich dankbar in die Dunkelheit gleiten, die den Schmerz dämpfte.


	17. Chapter 17

Hinter mir hörte ich Jacobs keuchen, neben mir Emmetts knurren und vor mir einen erstickten Schrei. Einen verdammt menschlichen Schrei. Wie der Teufel rannte ich zu der kleinen Holzhütte auf der kleinen Insel und riss die Tür auf. Alles was ich sah, war Edward, der auf einer sich wehrenden, menschlichen Gestalt lag und freudig knurrte. So schnell ich konnte war ich hinter ihm und riss ihn von Bella herunter. Emmett und Jasper halfen mir ihn zu überwältigen und die Mädchen waren zu Bella gestürzt. Jacob kam in den Raum, sah Bella und explodierte. Der riesige Wolf sprang auf uns zu, doch wir hielten still und hielten Edward fest. Das Geräusch von reißendem Stahl drang durch den Raum, als Jacob Edward den Kopf abriss und in eine Ecke warf. Ich ließ Edward los und eilte zu Bella. Ihre Klamotten lagen zerrissen neben ihr und ihr Körper war mit Blutergüssen übersät. Am Kopf hatte sie eine kleine Platzwunde, aber kein Knochen schien gebrochen zu sein. Wir waren gerade noch mal rechtzeitig gekommen.

„Lilie..." Behutsam strich ich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann schaute ich zu Alice und Rosalie. „Sucht sie." Die beiden sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannten aus der Hütte.

Ich riss mein Hemd in Streifen und verband ihre Kopfwunde. Dann streckte Emmett wir seinen riesigen Pullover über die Schulte und ich zog ihn ihr an. Der dicke Stoff würde sie wärmen und bedeckte sie vom Hals bis zu den Knien. Rosalie kam wieder in die Hütte und meinte, sie habe ein Boot besorgt um sie sicher zum Festland zu bringen. Jasper und Emmett hatten Edwards Einzelteile bereits verbrannt und waren bereit dem Boot einen zusätzlichen Schub zu geben. Vorsichtig hob ich Bella hoch und trug sie zum Boot, als auch schon Alice mit einer verstörten Lilie in den Armen zu uns stieß. „Ist sie verletzt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hinderte die Kleine daran ihr Mutter zu sehen.

Am Strand wurden wir vom ganzen Rudel empfangen, doch Jacob nahm uns in Schutz und erklärte die Sache. Weil Jacob Edward getötet hatte beschlossen die Wölfe uns ohne weitere Fragen ziehen zu lassen.

Anstatt Bella ins Krankenhaus zu bringen nahmen wir den kürzeren Weg zu uns nach Hause. Nachdem ich die Platzwunde ordentlich versorgt hatte und das Röntgen keine Knochenbrüche zeigte zogen Rosalie und Alice ihr einen Jogginganzug und darunter Unterwäsche von sich an. Zum Aufwachen legten wir sie auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und versammelten uns um sie. Jetzt hieß es warten und meine inneren Qualen zeigten mir, wie sie sich die ganze Zeit an Charlies Seite gefühlt haben musste. Schrecklich.


	18. Chapter 18

Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ich wollte mich nicht bewegen. Jeder Atemzug fiel mir schwer, weil meine Lunge sich nicht richtig ausdehnen konnte.

Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah eine hohe Decke über mir. Trotz der Schmerzen drehte ich den Kopf, um zu sehen wo ich war, denn die Holzhütte war es sicherlich nicht mehr. Ich sah Carlisle, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, Rosalie, die von Emmett in den Arm genommen wurde und Alice, die von Jasper beruhigt wurde. Edward war nicht zu sehen, doch der Anblick seiner Familie reichte um mich in Panik zu versetzen. Jaspers Kopf schnellte zu mir und seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm. Der Rest der Familie schaute mich an und ich konnte Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern erkennen. Doch die bleichen Gesichter sahen dem von Edward zu ähnlich, als das sie mich beruhigen konnten.

Mit steifen Gliedern versuchte ich weg zu robben und verhedderte mich dabei in einer leichten Decke, unter der ich lag. Als ich die Rücklehne vom Sofa im Rücken spürte wimmerte ich, weiter konnte ich nicht zurückweichen.

Carlisle wollte mich wahrscheinlich beruhigen und mir mit der Hand nur über den Arm streicheln, aber es tauchten ganz andere Bilder in meinem Kopf auf. Bilder von Edward über mir und Carlisle mit blutverschmiertem Grinsen. Ein spitzer Schrei erklang in meinen Ohren und mir wurde erst danach klar, dass er von mir stammte. Auch Alice versuchte mich zu beruhigen und sagte irgendwas, aber die Worte kamen nicht bei mir an. Alles was ich sah war die Ähnlichkeit mit Edward. Die goldenen Augen, die bleiche Haut, so hart wie Stein. Bei den anderen Cullens würde sie mit Sicherheit ebenfalls glitzern. Das war nicht normal. In meinem Kopf breitete sich eine Vermutung aus, die mir Jacob zu geraunt hatte. _Sie sind nicht normal, sondern wie Tiere. Sie töten um selber zu überleben._ Das Töten war dabei auf Menschen bezogen, da war ich mir sicher. Doch wenn man die Cullens ein paar mal sah, erschienen sie einem vollkommen normal, abgesehen von der perfekten Schönheit. Der Carlisle aus meinem Traum tauchte wieder auf und hatte enorme Ähnlichkeit mit Edward in der Hütte. Jacob hatte mir ein paar Legenden der Indianer erzählt und eine schien auf die Cullens zu passen. Die Legende der kalten Wesen. „Vampire." Ein Mensch hätte mein Flüstern nicht einmal hören können, doch die Cullens erstarrten. Keiner wollte mir widersprechen und mir sagen, dass Vampire nur aus Gruselgeschichten und Sagen stammen, in der Realität jedoch nichts zu suchen hatten. Warum töteten sie mich nicht einfach? Anstatt mich anzustarren hätten sie mir das Blut aus den Adern saugen können. Außerdem war Carlisle Arzt und jeden Tag von Blut umgeben, trotzdem tötete er seine Patienten nicht.

Meine Panik flachte ab und ich begann die Cullens mit neuen Augen zu mustern. Ihre Starre hatte etwas unmenschliches und wenn sie sich bewegten, dann so fließend wie Wasser. Sie waren definitiv keine Menschen, aber auch nicht die blutrünstigen Monster aus den Legenden.

Nervös schaute ich zwischen den Cullens hin und her. Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich und meine Atmung ging einfacher. „Bella?" Alice zarte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Du... du hast keine Angst mehr, oder? Ich will meine Freundin nicht verlieren." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis ich mühe hatte sie zu verstehen. „Wo ist Edward?" Emmett gab ein Knurren von sich und ich erschrak. „Edward wird dir nichts mehr tun können. Dafür haben wir gesorgt." „Emmett!?" Rosalie schien über die Wortwahl geschockt zu sein, doch mich beruhigte es. Die Cullens beschützten mich. „Ich hab keine Angst vor dir Alice. Das ist nur etwas zu viel auf einen Schlag." Schluchzend fiel sie Jasper um den Hals und ich war mir sicher, dass sie erleichtert war. Vor Carlisle hatte ich wegen meinem Traum noch immer einen mehr als gesunden Respekt. „Tötet ihr Menschen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist auch der Grund für unsere goldenen Augen. Wir ernähren uns von Tierblut." Es war nur ein Albtraum gewesen. Erleichtert sank ich zurück in die Kissen, nur um wieder hochzuschrecken. „Wo ist Lilie? Edward hat... sie... ich..." Emmett stand auf und ging aus dem Raum, um eine Sekunde später mit einer schlafenden Lilie im Arm wieder in der Tür zu stehen. Er reichte sie mir und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Mommy..." Sie murmelte im Schlaf und ich drückte sie nur noch fester an mich. Automatisch wiegte ich mich hin und her, als wenn ich sie beruhigen wollte. Eine kühle Hand auf meinem Rücken ließ mich zusammenzucken, doch es war nur Alice, die mich aufmunternd anlächelte. „Wenn du willst bringen wir euch zu Charlie ins Krankenhaus. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht." „Danke."

Im Auto behielt ich Lilie auf dem Arm, aus Angst sie wieder zu verlieren. Ich fuhr mit Emmett, Rose und Carlisle, während Alice und Jasper hinterher fuhren. Meine Kleidung verdeckte die Blutergüsse und die Schmerzen sanken durch ein paar Tabletten auf ein ertragbares Niveau. Wie Muskelkater.

Charlie freute sich uns zu sehen und meinte zu Carlisle noch einmal, er solle dafür sorgen, dass uns nichts passierte. Wir waren etwas zu spät gekommen und er hatte sich automatisch Sorgen gemacht. Ich legte Lilie neben ihn und verließ den Raum wieder. Seit Edward mich mitten im Krankenhaus entführt hatte bekam ich nur schwer Luft wenn ich hier war. Leicht keuchend lehnte ich mich gegen eine Wand und versuchte mir immer wieder zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Bella? Willst du dich vielleicht in meinem Büro kurz hinlegen?" Dankbar machte ich die Augen wieder auf und schaute zu Carlisle. „Wenn es keine Umstände macht, gerne." Er führte mich die Gänge entlang und mit jedem Schritt neben ihm wurde ich ruhiger. In seinem Büro angekommen reichte er mir eine Decke und wartete bis ich es mir gemütlich gemacht hatte. Ich glaubte noch leise Klaviermusik zu hören, dann war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.


	19. Chapter 19

Ein Weinen weckte mich aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und ich war dankbar für die Schmerztabletten. Andernfalls hätte ich wegen Albträumen kein Auge zu getan. Rose Rücken ragte vor dem Klavier auf und Emmett wiegte Lilie im Arm. Wieder hielt sie eine Haarsträhne in der Hand und geriet vollkommen aus der Fassung. „Wie lang hab ich den geschlafen?" Der Raum hatte keine Fenster, sondern wurde durch eine Lampe erhellt, die traurig von der Decke baumelte. „Nur zwei Stunden." Lilies Weinen wurde von Rose Melodie übertönt und beruhigte sie wieder. Ich machte Emmett Platz, sodass er sich neben mich auf das Sofa setzen konnte und lauschte der Musik. Rose konnte atemberaubend gut spielen und hätte ich nicht gerade noch geschlafen, wäre ich sofort wieder weg genickt.

Da ich wusste, dass Lilie in guten Händen war, ging ich zu Charlie und duschte mich erst einmal. Charlie fragte mich, ob irgendwas passiert sei, aber ich konnte ihn beruhigen. Als das mit meinem Exfreund, Jason, rauskam ist er fast explodiert und hatte vor ihn auf der Stelle zu erschießen.

In meinen eigenen Sachen fühlte ich mich sofort geborgen und schlich wieder auf den Gang. Zu lange mit Charlie alleine in einem Raum und ich würde ihm keine Lügen mehr erzählen können. Alice kam alleine den Gang entlang und sah mich vor Charlies Zimmer. „Kommst du heute wieder zu uns? Emmett und Rose wollen Lilie nicht mehr alleine lassen. Und du wärst nicht die ganze Zeit alleine." „Wie könnte ich dir was abschlagen Alice." Das konnte man wirklich nicht, den für ihre Größe war sie viel zu nervig und sie gab niemals auf. „Wann soll ich kommen?" „Wir können euch mitnehmen und Carlisle kann euch morgen früh mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen, wenn du das möchtest. Natürlich können wir euch auch früher hinbringen." Ich dachte an die beruhigende Wirkung von Carlisle und entschied mich für die erste Variante. Strahlend, dass sie der Sonne Konkurrenz machen konnte, lief sie den Gang zurück und hielt vor Carlisle an. Wahrscheinlich sagte sie ihm, dass sie mich eingeladen hatte, denn er schaute über sie hinweg zu mir und nickte. Dann kam er zu mir und lehnte sich neben mir an die Wand. „Wie geht es dir?" Klang das nur für mich schüchtern? Einer seiner Söhne hatte versucht mich umzubringen, wie Rosalie mir erzählt hatte, also wäre es nur verständlich, wenn ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. „Die Schmerztabletten wirken hervorragend. Ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt." Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete ich auf seine Reaktion. Sie kam nicht und so schaute ich ihn wieder an. Er schien geschockt, ich musste über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lächeln.

„Mein Exfreund war zwar kein Vampir, hatte aber einen Drang zur Gewalt. Da war ich gerade fünfzehn." In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf und ich glaubte er hatte den Schluss gezogen. „Ja. Ich rede von Lilies Vater. Auch wenn er schon siebzehn war." Mit der Zeit war es erschreckend leicht darüber zu reden, solange man nicht ins Detail ging. „Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum Alice möchte, dass Lilie und ich zu euch kommen?" Carlisle schaute zu Boden und antwortete nicht sofort. „Ich glaube sie will den Eindruck, den du von uns hast verbessern. Die vergangenen Ereignisse zeigen dir eher die gefährlichen Seiten unseres... Wesens. Sie glaubt noch immer, dass es dir irgendwann zu viel wird und du uns den Rücken zukehrst. Sie fühlt sich für Edwards Handeln verantwortlich, weil sie der Überzeugung ist, sie hätte es verhindern können. Dabei liegt die Schuld bei mir." Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. „Edward kam mit unserem Leben nicht klar. Er hielt unsereins für seelenlose Monster, die versuchen etwas anderes vorzugeben. Er hat mich dafür gehasst, dass ich ihm dieses Leben aufgezwungen habe und ihn nicht einfach habe sterben lassen." „Er hat dich dafür gehasst, dass du ihm das Leben gerettet hast? Was lief bei dem den schief? Unsere Seele ist, wer wir sind, wie sollt ihr denn seelenlos sein, wenn ihr immer noch ihr selbst seid?" Ein müdes Lächeln. „Jeder hat dazu seine eigene Meinung. Ich denke etwas ähnliches wie du, aber ich glaube auch an Himmel und Hölle. Jemand wie wir wird, wenn er überhaupt irgendwie weiter lebt, niemals in den Himmel kommen können. Wir sind verdammt, auch wenn wir niemals einem Menschen Leid zugefügt haben. Daran glaube ich." Das war doch verrückt. Wie sollte jemand wie Carlisle nicht in den Himmel kommen? Er rettet Menschenleben, auf jede ihm mögliche Art und Weise. Er konnte nicht verdammt sein. Der Gedanke daran tat weh, vielleicht, weil wenn Carlisle nicht in den Himmel kam, dann niemand. Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Das kann gar nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich, Carlisle."


	20. Chapter 20

Zunächst war sie vor uns zurückgeschreckt, doch nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich und im Krankenhaus hatte sie auch keine Angst mehr mit mir alleine zu meinem Büro zu gehen. Sie hatte die Nachricht, dass wir Cullens Vampire waren gefasst aufgenommen, so gut es eben ging.

Alice hatte sie an meiner Seite gesehen, doch wie sollte das sein, wenn sie eindeutig keine Gefühle in der Richtung für mich hatte? Jasper hätte das bemerkt und uns gesagt, oder? Sie würde sich niemals in Edwards `Vater` verlieben. Sie würde vielleicht niemals irgendjemanden an sich heranlassen. Ich konnte sie nicht haben, das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Am Ende würde ich sie gehen lassen. Charlie würde gesund werden und Bella würde studieren und nicht mehr nach Forks kommen, nur noch um bei Charlie vorbeizuschauen. Außerdem war sie erst neunzehn, ich war offiziell sechsundzwanzig. Das war ein Unterschied von sieben Jahren. Und sie hatte eine Tochter. Ich hatte Lilie zwar gerne, aber sie war ein Mensch und sollte Bella eine Neugeborene werden, müsste sie sich von ihrer Tochter trennen. Das konnte ich ihr nicht antun. Alleine darüber nachzudenken war falsch.

Gott. Wenn sie wirklich meine Seelenverwandte war, würde das schwerer werden als der Verzicht auf Menschenblut. Aber ich musste es versuchen, um ihr eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen. Um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben jemanden zu finden, der sie glücklich machte und mit dem sie eine richtige Familie gründen konnte.

Ich beobachtete sie schon wieder im Schlaf. Nur dann schienen ihre Gesichtszüge sich vollkommen entspannen zu können. Die harten Linien um ihren Mund verschwanden und ihre Augen entspannten sich unter den Lidern. Ein Säuseln, dass auch mit Vampirgehör nicht zu entschlüsseln war begleitete ihren Schlaf.

Nach einiger Zeit ging ich und kam erst wieder, als Emmett und Rosalie schon gegangen waren, aber ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst: Bella würde ihr Leben ohne mich leben und glücklich werden.

Alice stürmte aufgebracht in mein Zimmer. „Carlisle! Wie kannst du es wagen?" Natürlich hatte sie meinen Entschluss gesehen und wollte mich umstimmen. „Es ist ihr Leben Alice. Ich werde mich da nicht einmischen." Wutschnaubend rannte sie wieder raus und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit dem Rest der Familie zurück. Auf dem Weg hatte sie allen von meinem Entschluss erzählt, dementsprechend musterten sie mich jetzt. „Stimmt es, was Alice sagt? Du gibst sie auf?" „Nein Emmett. Ich respektiere lediglich ihre Gefühle." Jasper schaltete sich dazwischen. „Im Moment sieht sie außer Lilie und Charlie niemanden. Wie könnte sie da Gefühle für Außenstehende erkennen? Sie ist zu besorgt, um andere zu lieben, als ihre Familie." Rosalie schwieg und schaute beharrlich zu Boden. Das machte Alice noch wütender. „Rose, jetzt sag doch auch was." Sie hab den Kopf und sah mich an. „Ich kann Carlisle verstehen Alice. Du müsstest eigentlich am besten wissen, dass wir ihn nicht umstimmen können." Damit war die Diskussion beendet.

Nach ein paar Wochen, in denen ich versuchte mich von Bella fern zu halten, wurde Charlie entlassen und Bella fuhr nach der Zeugnisvergabe zurück nach Phoenix. Sie hatte sich mit Alice angefreundet und Lilie telefonierte fast täglich mit Emmett und Rosalie.

Ich versuchte Bella zu vergessen, gab nach einem Monat jedoch auf und verfiel in Selbstzweifel. In der Zeit, in der Bella ab und zu neben mir gestanden hatte, war mir nicht aufgefallen wie sehr ich sie in Wahrheit brauchte. Ein Monat ohne sie und ich zerfiel beinahe in Stücke. Meinen Beruf übte ich weiter pflichtbewusst aus, aber mir fehlte die Freude und Ausgeglichenheit, die er mir sonst schenkte. Vor meiner Familie zog ich mich immer mehr zurück, bis sie mich nur noch auf dem Weg in mein Arbeitszimmer oder ins Krankenhaus sahen.

Ich ertappte mich selbst, wie ich die Telefonate mit Bella und Lilie belauschte, um ihr wenigstens auf diese Art und Weise nahe zu sein. Es reichte nicht.


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie erholte sich schnell und wurde nach wenigen Wochen entlassen. Nur zweimal die Woche musste er in die Klinik, für Untersuchungen und Nachbehandlungen. Mit Alice verband ich bereits etwas wie Freundschaft und ich musste ihr versprechen sie regelmäßig anzurufen. Carlisle sah ich nur noch zur Visite und ab und zu auf dem Gang, aber er sprach kaum noch mit mir.

Ich vermisste die ruhigen Gespräche und verspürte ein Ziehen im Bauch, wenn er den Raum verließ.

Doch dann reiste ich ab und würde die nächsten Tage in Phoenix verbringen.

Mein Architekturstudium konnte ich dank schon gesammelter Erfahrungen und Abschlüsse um ein Jahr kürzen und würde daher schon mit dreiundzwanzig meinen Abschluss machen. Dann könnte ich endlich für meine Tochter sorgen, ohne die Hilfe meiner Eltern in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und sobald ich meinen Abschluss hatte nahm ich auch ein Stellenangebot in Seattle an. Mit meiner Tochter zog ich um und teilte Alice am Telefon mit, dass wir uns auch wieder persönlich treffen konnten, wenn sie wollte. Sie wollte.

Ich war gerade eine Woche in der neuen Stadt und hatte alle Kartons ausgepackt, als das Telefon klingelte. „Alice?" Natürlich war sie es. „Bella, wir müssen dich treffen." Wir? „Ich bring Lilie mit, einverstanden?" „Nein. Rose und Emmett würden sich freuen auf sie aufzupassen und ich muss mit dir unter vier Augen reden." „Kommst du nach Seattle?" „Nein. Du musst nach Forks kommen." Was war los mit ihr? „Okay. Wir sehen uns gleich." Sie legte auch schon auf und ich warf mir nur schnell eine leichte Jacke über und zog meine Schuhe an. Lilie schnallte ich auf dem Rücksitz fest und fuhr los. Als erstes würde ich zu Charlie fahren, danach würde ich Alice fragen wo wir uns treffen wollten.

Bei Charlie kam ich nur kurze Zeit später an, ich war viel zu schnell gefahren. Freudig strahlte er mich an und hob Lilie hoch. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" „Ich hab einen Job in Seattle und dachte ich schau kurz vorbei. Nachher treffe ich mich noch mit Alice und Lilie wird Rose und Emmett wiedersehen. „Freut mich, dass du deine alten Kontakte noch hast. Schau auf dem Rückweg aber noch mal rein." Ich versprach es ihm und setzte mich wieder ins Auto. Bevor ich den Motor startete wählte ich Alice Nummer. „Wo wollen wir uns treffen? Ich bin gerade bei Charlie gewesen." „Bei uns zu Hause. Die anderen gehen mit Lilie Eis essen, wenn das in Ordnung ist." „Klar. Ich bin gleich da." Dieses Mal legte ich auf und fuhr los. Die versteckte Einfahrt der Cullens hätte ich fast wieder übersehen. Das letzte Mal war ich daran vorbeigefahren. Alice hatte mich eingeladen um mein Bild ihrer Familie zu verbessern und das mit Erfolg. Nach einem Filmmarathon hatten wir einen Spaziergang mit Lilie am Fluss gemacht. Das war jetzt vier Jahre her.

Seufzend fuhr ich vor das Haus und stieg aus. Emmett stand schon neben Lilies Tür und half ihr beim Aussteigen. Dann wirbelte er sie durch die Luft, wie früher und verschwand mit ihr hinter dem Haus. Alice erwartete mich an der Eingangstür und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer. „Also Alice. Was ist los?" Sie antwortete nicht, sondern schaute betreten auf ihre Hände. „Alice, wenn du nicht sagst was los ist kann ich auch wieder gehen." Das rüttelte sie wach. „Nein, es ist nur etwas kompliziert und ich werde gewaltigen Ärger kriegen." „Wieso solltest du?" „Ich hab Jasper gebeten dich im Auge zu behalten. Er hat dich in den letzten vier Jahren beobachtet und mir immer gesagt, wie du dich gefühlt hast." Das war ein schlechter Scherz, oder? „Du hast mich ausspioniert? Warum?" „Weil ich recht hatte." Wie ein trotziges Kind warf sie mir diese Worte entgegen. „Alice! Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest und ich glaube ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Wo sind Emmett und Lilie, ich fahr." Ich stand auf und wollte mich der Tür zuwenden, da hielt Alice mich am Arm fest und drehte mich wieder herum. „Aber du hast dich die Ganze Zeit leer gefühlt. Du warst nie richtig glücklich, nur selten mit Lilie. Ich wollte dir nur helfen. Letztes mal als du hier warst hast du es nicht erkannt, deshalb solltest du herkommen. Ich hab doch gesehen, dass es so enden wird, aber dann hat er alles kaputt gemacht und du bist gegangen und jetzt bist du sauer." Auf einmal tat sie mir Leid. Sie hatte mir nur helfen wollen, auch wenn ich nicht wusste wobei. Es stimmte, dass seit ich aus Forks verschwunden war immer ein Loch in meinem Inneren gewesen war, aber das hatte nichts mit Forks zu tun. Ich war wieder da und nichts hatte sich geändert. „Alice. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber das ich wieder in Forks bin hat nicht geholfen." Verzweifelt umklammerte sie meinen Arm. „Du musst aber bleiben." Nur damit sie endlich meinen Arm nicht brechen würde setzte ich mich wieder und machte keine Anstalten mehr zu gehen. Schweigend saßen wir uns gegenüber und die Minuten verstrichen. Dann sprang sie auf und rannte Richtung Tür. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da und ich werde dich an den Haaren zurückzerren, wenn du gehst." Ihre schwarzen Stachelfrisur tanzte über die Lichtung und verschwand im Wald. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Hinter mir öffnete jemand die Tür und trat ein. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um, denn Alice hatte unter vier Augen mit mir reden wollen.


	22. Chapter 22

Ich hörte Alice in den Wald rennen und ging zur Tür. Im Haus schlug ein menschliches Herz und der Duft war mir nur zu gut bekannt. Was hatte Alice jetzt wieder angestellt?

Der Schlüssel drehte sich langsam im Schloss, während ich meine Hoffnungen erstickte. Es waren vier Jahre und in den letzten Wochen war ich ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Sicher hatte Alice sie unter einem Vorwand hergelockt und versuchte mich zum Umdenken zu zwingen. Die Tür schwang auf und ich sah, wie sie sich verwirrt umdrehte. Alle Hoffnungen waren wieder da.

Ihre Haare waren länger und gingen ihr bis zu den schmalen Hüften. Sie war älter, aber äußerlich hatte sie sich kaum verändert. Mein Atem stockte und ich wurde nervös. Ich durfte mir hiervon nicht zu viel erhoffen. Verdammt, Alice.

Dann lächelte sie mich auch noch an. „Was hat Alice jetzt wieder vor?" Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und setzte mich ihr gegenüber, wo vorher noch Alice gesessen hatte. „Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre es um einiges einfacher." Sie lachte und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. „Zu mir hat sie gesagt, sie müsste dringend unter vier Augen reden. Dann ist sie einfach abgehauen und mir befohlen mich nicht von Fleck zu rühren." „Ja das klingt nach ihr." Ich versuchte ein Lächeln und es schien zu klappen. „Was ist passiert während ich weg war?" „Nicht viel. Ich arbeite immer noch Krankenhaus, aber wir müssen bald umziehen. Ewig kann ich mich nicht für menschlich ausgeben." Diese mal lachte ich belustigt. „Offiziell bin ich dreißig. Mit dreiundzwanzig wird das langsam schwierig. Aber was ist mit dir? Irgendwas neues?" „Ich hab mein Studium gerade beendet und Lilie scheint geheilt zu sein. In ein ein halb Jahren sind es fünf Jahre ohne neue Wucherungen." Sie wirkte stolz auf ihr Tochter zu sein, zu Recht. Wie früher fiel ihr eine Haarsträhne vor die Augen und wie aus einem Reflex heraus strich ich sie ihr wieder hinters Ohr. Überrascht sah sie mich an und ich hätte mich verfluchen können. Oder doch lieber Alice.

Schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück und starrte auf meine Füße, wie ein ertapptes Kind.

„Warum bin ich hier, Carlisle?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, aber auch fordernd. Sie würde sich nur mit der Wahrheit zufrieden geben. Ich schluckte.

„Als du das letzte mal hier warst, hatte Alice eine Vision von dir. Sie hatte dich als eine von uns gesehen und nachdem ich mich geweigert hatte dein Leben irgendwie zu ändern war diese Vision verschwunden. Ich denke sie will mich umstimmen." Wenn ich ihr in die Augen sehen würde, würde sie die ganze Wahrheit sehen und das durfte sie nicht. Also starrte ich auf meine Hände in meinem Schoß. Genau in der Haltung hatte ich sie das erste Mal gesehen.

„Und hast du das?" Der fordernde Ton war verschwunden und Verständnis gewichen. Jetzt schaute ich doch auf, überrascht von ihrer Frage. Sofort bohrten sich ihre Augen in meine. Warme und weiche Seen aus Schokolade. Wie konnten die bohren?

„Ich weiß es nicht." Warum gab ich nicht zu, wie ich mich fühlte? Das ich nicht stehen konnte, wenn sie mich so ansah und froh, dass ich im Moment saß. Die Worte bildeten sich in meinem Kopf, doch ich konnte sie nicht aussprechen. Nervös spielte ich mit dem Saum meines Hemdes, bis sich eine warme Hand auf meine legte. Ich hatte den Saum eingerissen und nur noch ein kleines Stück Stoff in der Hand. Sie kicherte. „Ich wusste nicht, das Vampire nervöse Angewohnheiten haben. Was ist los?" Ihr Blick brachte mich noch um den Verstand und, weil ich nicht reden konnte, versuchte ich meine Gefühle in meinen Blick zu legen.

Sie erstarrte.


	23. Chapter 23

Sein Blick vereinte unzählige Widersprüche und ließ mich erstarren. Er erinnerte mich an meine eigenen Gefühle, die ich nicht wirklich benennen konnte, erst jetzt, wo ich sie bei jemand anderem sah. Angst. Verzweiflung. Hoffnung. Freude. Verlangen. Selbsthass.

Und ein alles andere überlagerndes Gefühl.

Liebe.

Ich schien in seinen goldenen Augen zu versinken, von der Wucht der Gefühle mitgerissen zu werden. Sein Gesicht war nur eine Handbreit von meinem entfernt, da ich mich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Noch immer spielten seine Finger mit dem Stück seines Hemdes und ich legte meine Hand, die ich vorher zurückgezogen hatte, wieder auf seine um ihn zu beruhigen. Dabei hatte ich mich nach vorne gebeugt und unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

Ein Kitzeln, wie ein leichter Stromschlag fuhr in meine Finder und meinen Arm hinauf, während meine Augen von seinen festgehalten wurden. Millimeter für Millimeter näherte sich sein Gesicht meinem und ich konnte mich einfach nicht gedulden.

Ich schloss die Augen, überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns und spürte seine kalten Lippen auf meinen. Sein Oberkörper drehte sich meinem zu und sanft öffnete er meine Lippen. Ein leises Stöhnen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken und wurde von ihm mit einem leisen Knurren beantwortet. Unsere Zungen glitten aneinander vorbei und begannen zu tanzen. In mir explodierten die Gefühle wie ein Feuerwerk und ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in mir aus.

Eine kühle Hand strich über meine erhitzten Wangen und legte sich in meinen Nacken, eine andere zog mich an der Taille näher an ihn heran. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und zogen ihn fast auf mich, während ich leise durch die Nase versuchte genügend Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Mein Gehirn hatte sich längst verabschiedet und überließ meinen Gefühlen die Kontrolle. Ohne mein Zutun legte ich ein Bein über seinen Schoß und setzte mich rittlings auf ihn. Mein Gott. Ich hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm geredet und jetzt setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoß? Aber mein Gehirn war nicht mehr im Dienst. Ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte ihn.

Seine Hand in meinem Nacken glitt meinen Rücken hinunter, bis zu meinen Hüften und pressten mich gegen eine beachtliche Beule in seiner Jeans. Meine eigenen Hände krallten sich in seine blonden Haare und drückten meinen Oberkörper gegen seinen.

Nach Minuten lösten sich unsere Lippen wieder von einander und wir holten beide keuchend Luft. Er schob mich nicht von sich und ich wollte auch gar nicht aufstehen.

„Weißt du es jetzt?" Mein Gehirn hatte sich wieder eingeschaltet, auch wenn meine Lippen beim Sprechen seine streiften. Seine Hände ließen meine Hüften nicht los und seine Augen waren fast schwarz. Er hatte Hunger, aber nicht nach Blut.

„Ich werde noch immer nicht ohne dein Einverständnis in dein Leben eingreifen." Es klang gepresst, als müsse er sich zwingen diese Worte zu sagen. Sanft legte ich meine Lippen wieder auf seine und küsste ihn. Ich musste mich zwingen meine Lippen wieder von seinen zu lösen. „Reicht das als Einverständnis?"

Er verkrampfte sich, hielt mich jedoch weiter fest. „Was ist mit deiner Tochter? Du wirst den Blutdurst am Anfang kaum kontrollieren können." „Du wirst mir helfen und auf mich aufpassen. Lilie wird vielleicht für ein Jahr, oder auch länger zu Charlie ziehen."


	24. Chapter 24

Wieder küsste sie mich. „Alice hatte recht. Mir hat etwas gefehlt, ich habe es nur nicht bemerkt."

Konnte ich wirklich so ein Glück haben? Bella würde für immer an meiner Seite sein... ohne Lilie.

„Bella." Ich hörte selbst den Schmerz in meiner Stimme. „Wenn du eine von uns werden würdest könntest du Lilie niemals wiedersehen. Du könntest nicht verbergen, wer du bist und sie schwebt in zu großer Gefahr, wenn sie es weiß. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du unglücklich wirst. Und die Verwandlung ist schmerzhaft. Das schlimmste, was es gibt und egal was du denkst, du bist nicht darauf vorbereitet."

„Alice hat mir von den Volturi erzählt. Wenn sie erfahren, dass ich über euch Bescheid weiß, muss ich eine von euch werden oder sterben. Und sie wissen, dass ich es weiß, ganz einfach, weil ich nicht vorhabe zu gehen. Wir werden einen Weg finden Carlisle. Immer."

Die Zuversicht in ihrer Stimme färbte auf mich ab und ich begann an ein Happy End zu glauben.

Dann rutschte sie von meinem Schoß und blieb neben mir sitzen, als Alice aus dem Wald trat. Hinter ihr konnte ich den Rest der Bande entdecken und wenige Sekunden später standen sie vor der Terrassentür.

Widerwillig stand ich auf und öffnete ihnen. Alice wusste natürlich was passiert war und Jasper erkannte die Gefühle auch sofort. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Mommy!" Lilie sprang von Emmetts Arm und rannte an mir vorbei zu Bella. In menschlicher Geschwindigkeit folgten wir ihr und Jasper grinste mit Alice um die Wette. So hatte ich ihn wirklich nur selten gesehen. Vielleicht zwei mal, seit ich ihn kannte. „Wollt ihr uns nicht aufklären?" Tadelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Alice, ich bin dir zum Teil dankbar, aber das wird ein Nachspiel haben. Versprochen. Jasper, du weißt genau was los ist, deshalb werde ich es dir nicht noch sagen." Rose lächelte glücklich. „Dann hat Alice Plan funktioniert? Ihr werdet bleiben?" Bella nickte und Lilie schien begeistert. „Dann kann ich jetzt öfter mit Emmett und Rose in den Wald?" Das ging dann doch etwas schnell, doch als ich eingreifen wollte fuhr Alice dazwischen. „Bellas Plan ist gut, Carlisle. Es wird funktionieren." Verblüfft schaute ich meine Liebe an, die nur unschuldig zurückschaute. „Es schien der einzige Weg zu sein." Alice half uns anderen auf die Sprünge. „Sie hat vor sich von die verwandeln zu lassen. Nach einem Jahr ist ihre Selbstbeherrschung dann so weit, dass sie mit dir und Lilie nach Volterra fliegt und die Volturi aufsucht. Sie wird Aro erzählen, dass sie warten möchte bis Lilie erwachsen ist, um sie dann zu verwandeln. Aro wird dem zustimmen, weil ihr ansonsten das Gesetz brechen würdet." Meine Augen blieben bei Bella.

„Willst du deiner Tochter diese Schmerzen wirklich antun?" Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder.

„Sie ist schon jetzt Teil eurer Welt. Sie weiß, dass ihr nicht normale Menschen seit. Sie hat gesehen, wie schnell ihr rennen könnt. Sie wird das nicht als Fantasien abstempeln. Sie hat keine Wahl Carlisle. Und ich werde ihr Leben nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Wenn die Volturi erfahren, dass sie Bescheid weiß werden sie uns vielleicht nicht anhören, weil sie noch zu jung ist. Wenn wir von selbst zu ihnen kommen werden sie es vielleicht verstehen." „Mit Sicherheit. Ich kann es sehen." Alice Zuversicht half mir, mich damit abzufinden und Bella hatte Recht. Lilie hatte keine Wahl mehr.

Nach weiteren Gesprächen, die von Emmett mit anzüglichen Fragen unterbrochen wurden, neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu. Bella und Lilie verabschiedeten sich am späten Nachmittag von uns, sie würden noch einmal bei Charlie vorbeischauen und Bella hatte in Seattle einiges zu regeln. Sie wollte ihren Job nicht aufgeben und müsste von zuhause aus arbeiten, vielleicht ging das nicht. Lilie würde nicht bei Charlie bleiben können, denn wenn Bella sie wieder abholen wollte hätte sie einiges zu erklären. Hoch immer fand ich es falsch, dass ich mich über Bellas Entscheidung freute, viel lieber hätte ich jede Qual auf mich genommen um sie davor zu bewahren wie ich zu werden.


	25. Chapter 25

Auf der Fahrt von Charlie zu meiner neuen Wohnung in Seattle verfiel ich in Zweifel. Ich müsste meiner ganzen Familie den Rücken zudrehen und Lilie müsste schreckliche Qualen leiden. War es das wirklich wert? In meinem Kopf tauchte Carlisles Gesicht auf und gab mir die Antwort. Ja, dass war es wert. Lilie würde mit achtzehn selbst entscheiden wie sie ihr Leben führen wollte und bis dahin war es meine Aufgabe sie zu schützen.

Wieder in der Wohnung rannte Lilie in ihr Zimmer, ohne sich die Jacke auszuziehen und ich ging ihr nach. Sie hatte bereits angefangen ihre Kleider und Puppen auf das Bett zu werfen und ihren großen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor zu ziehen. „Was machst du da?" Verwundert schaute sie zu mir hoch. „Wir müssen doch jetzt zu Carlisle ziehen. Ich muss packen." Sie klang erfreut und aufgeregt, nicht wie ich erwartet hatte. „Das hat noch Zeit, Lilie. Ich muss erst noch ein paar Dinge in Seattle klären und dann musst du Carlisle erst mal fragen, ob dass für ihn in Ordnung ist." Fast schon genervt legte sie den Kopf schief. „Aber er liebt dich. Er wird wollen, dass wir zu ihm ziehen." „Ich rede in ein paar Tagen mit ihm, aber bis dahin bleiben wir hier." Meine eigene Tochter drängte mich dazu mit meinem Freund zusammen zu ziehen, hier stimmte doch was nicht. Schmunzelnd ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und rief meinen neuen Chef an. Auch, wenn ich erst eine Woche in der Firma arbeitete, ich war eine der besten Mitarbeiterinnen und hatte auch genügend Auswahlmöglichkeiten, falls er ablehnen sollte.

„Hallo, ich wollte gar nicht lange stören, ich hab nur eine Frage. Könnte ich meinen Job auch von zuhause aus erledigen? Meine Umstände haben sich geändert und ich brauch mehr Zeit für meine Tochter." Naja, so ungefähr. Mein Chef war heute gut gelaunt und meinte, er sehe keine Schwierigkeiten, solange ich ihn auf dem Laufenden halte. Das war leichter als erwartet, aber es gab keinen Haken.

Gleich danach rief ich Carlisle an, der von Alice bereits unterrichtet wurde. Das letzte Problem war der Vertrag mit dem Werwolfrudel der Quileute. Danach durften die Cullens keinen Menschen beißen.

Ich würde morgen nach La Push fahren und mit Jake reden, der Kontakt zu den Cullens hatte unsere Freundschaft erheblich gedämpft.

Bei Billiy im Reservat wartete ich darauf, dass Jacob nach Hause kam. Äußerlich hatte er sich nicht verändert, und auch seine fast kindliche Freude war die Gleiche geblieben.

Er schloss mich in eine feste Umarmung und wir gingen zusammen in seine Werkstat. Auf dem Weg erzählte ich ihm von meinem Studium und Lilie, dann schwieg ich. Wie sollte ich ihm die Sache mit den Cullens erklären und vor allem meine Gefühle für Carlisle? Jake hasste die Cullens, dass konnte man aus seiner Stimmer heraushören, als er über sie sprach. Noch etwas, was sich nicht an ihm geändert hatte.

Schließlich brach er das unangenehme Schweigen. „Dieser Dr. Cullen hat sich verändert, in den letzten vier Jahren. Ist immer wieder an der Grenze lang geschlichen, wenn ich in der Nähe war." „Ich kann Alice mal fragen." Es waren die falschen Worte, aber besser, als wenn ich Carlisle gesagt hätte. „Nach all dem redest du noch mit ihnen? Er war immer hin einer von ihnen." Er redete von Edward. „Sie haben mich immerhin vor ihm beschützt, Jacob. Wenn man ihnen eine Chance gibt sind sie wirklich nett." ... und noch mehr. Aber das konnte ich ihm nicht so einfach an den Kopf werfen. „Ich bin eigentlich aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Es geht um den Vertrag, den ihr mit den Cullens habt. Gibt es da vielleicht Sonderregelungen?" „Nein. Niemals." Seine Stimme wurde hart. „Wieso fragst du?" Einmal tief Luft holen. „Ich habe nicht vor so schnell wieder zu verschwinden und die Tatsache, dass ich Bescheid weiß ist... leicht problematisch. Es gibt einen fast königlichen Zirkel, der die Gesetze und das Leben der Vampire schützt. Die Geheimhaltung. Wenn die erfahren, dass ich alles weiß und Lilie auch, dann werden sie unseren Tod, oder unsere Verwandlung fordern." Jake holte tief Luft. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie euch nicht finden." Traurig sah ich ihn an. „Das könnt ihr nicht Jake. Und du weißt, worum ich dich gleich bitten werde." „Und du weißt, dass ich das nicht zulassen werde. Nur wegen Edward..." Ich unterbrach ihn. „Nicht wegen Edward." Irgendwas in meinen Augen musste mich verraten haben, den Jake machte fluchend einen Satz nach hinten. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Sie sind Monster."


	26. Chapter 26

Bella kam angespannt aus dem Reservat zurück und stellte ihren Wagen vor unserem Haus ab. „Wo ist Lilie?" Emmett war enttäuscht. „Bei Charlie. Ich wollte sie nicht mit nach La Push nehmen." Geschockte Gesichter sahen ihr entgegen. „Nichts Schlimmes. Ich hab nur mit Jake über den Vertrag zwischen euch geredet." Der Vertrag war wegen ihrer Verwandlung ein Problem, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich der Sache annehmen würde. „Was hat er gesagt?" Sie lachte freundlos auf. „Ich werde mich im Reservat nie mehr sehen lassen können. Auch nicht als Mensch, dass hat Jacob klargestellt. Ich musste mich entscheiden." Auch wenn sie es daher sagte, die Menschen in La Push und besonders Jacob lagen ihr sehr am Herzen. Tröstend nahm ich sie in die Arme und führte sie ins Haus. „Er wird sich im Laufe der nächsten Tage bei dir melden und die endgültige Entscheidung direkt mit dir besprechen. Ach und was hast du an der Grenze gemacht? Jacob meinte du bist in den letzten Jahren immer an der Grenze entlang gelaufen, wenn er in der Nähe war."

Verlegen schaute ich zu Boden, eine Gefühlsregung, die ich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. „Ich hab versucht zu erfahren, wie es dir ging. Aus den Gesprächen von Alice und dir bin ich nicht ganz schlau geworden." Endlich lachte sie wieder. „Das ist irgendwie süß." Sie lehnte sich an mich und ich war nur froh, dass sie es mir nicht übel nahm. Emmett war längst verschwunden und ich zog sie weiter in mein Arbeitszimmer. Erst auf der Couch ließ ich sie wieder los und suchte ein schönes Buch aus. „Möchtest du vielleicht lesen? Mich entspannt das manchmal." Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Aber du kannst mir gerne vorlesen." Ich setzte mich neben sie und begann zu lesen. Bella machte es sich gemütlich und schloss nach einiger Zeit sogar die Augen und dämmerte nur noch vor sich hin. Nicht ein mal hörte ich auf zu lesen, bis sie die Augen wieder öffnete und mich verträumt anlächelte. Das Buch legte ich neben mich und zog sie auf meinen Schoß. Mein Gesicht vergrub ich in ihren Haaren.

In dem Moment kamen meine Kinder in den Raum gestürmt, doch ich dachte nicht daran mich von Bella zu lösen. Nur den Kopf hob ich aus ihren Haaren. „Was ist jetzt wieder los?" „Die Wölfe sind ziemlich schnell zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Sie warten an der Grenze auf uns."

Ich stand auf und trat langsam ans Fenster. Nur Sam war als Mensch erschienen und der Rest des Rudels standen verwandelt hinter ihm. Bella blieb wie eine Statue auf dem Sofa sitzen. Emmett, Jasper und ich gingen auf Sam zu und warteten, auf seine Entscheidung. „Ich habe mich entschlossen euch unsere Entscheidung heute noch mitzuteilen. Wir gestatten, die Verwandlung von Bella und später ihrer Tochter, aber wenn irgendein Mensch in ganz Forks wegen einem Vampir getötet oder verletzt wird, ist der Vertrag ungültig."

Wir würden fürs erste aus Forks verschwinden müssen, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Mensch verletzt wurde. Neugeborene waren was das anging unberechenbar. Ich nickte und wir verschwanden wieder im Haus. Bella hatte sich nicht bewegt und wartete auf uns. „Sie haben deine Verwandlung unter einigen Bedingungen gestattet." Sie nickte und sank erleichtert in die Kissen zurück. „Wir müssen für einige Zeit wegziehen, um es dir leichter zu machen, aber wir kommen wieder." Ein Nicken und die anderen ließen uns allein.


	27. Chapter 27

Nach einer endlosen Autofahrt hielten wir vor einem schönen Haus kurz hinter der Grenze von Kanada. Das Haus war dem in Forks sehr ähnlich und strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Lilie war mit Emmett vorgefahren um das Haus zu begutachten und ich stellte mir ihr Gesicht vor, wenn sie ihr Zimmer sah. Eigentlich war es Edwards Zimmer, doch ich hatte es für sie neu eingerichtet. Im Wohnzimmer wurden wir bereits von allen erwartet und setzten uns zu ihnen. „Heute ist es also soweit, du wirst eine von uns." Grinsend lehnte Emmett sich zu Bella rüber. „Das wird sicher aufregend, aber wir passen schon auf dich auf." Bei Emmett konnte man nie wissen, wie er das meinte, aber wir dachten lieber alle positiv. Bella wirkte nervös und auch die vielen Gespräche und Ratschläge waren nicht hilfreich. Als die Zeit gekommen war reichte ich ihr meine Hand und führte sie von den anderen fort, in mein Zimmer.

Zusammen setzten wir uns nebeneinander auf das Bett und ich schaute ihr noch einmal in die braunen Augen. „Bereit?" Sie nickte und küsste mich, wie zum Abschied. Dann durchschnitten meine Zähne ihre Haut und ich schmeckte ihr Blut in meinem Mund. So schnell ich konnte riss ich mich von ihr los.

Sie hatte die Zähne zusammengepresst und gab keinen Ton von sich. Die Schmerzen mussten unerträglich sein, ich sprach aus Erfahrung. Sie ertrug die Qualen im Stillen und ich wich nicht von ihrer Seite. Ab und zu schauten Alice, oder Rose ins Zimmer, wagten es jedoch nicht sich mir zu nähern.

Nach drei Tagen war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen und ich rief Emmett zu, er solle Lilie weit weg bringen, am besten zu Charlie.

Nach knapp einer Stunde schlug sie die Augen auf und guckte mich an. „Carlisle." Sie klang erleichtert mich zu sehen und ohne zu überleben schlang ich meine Arme um sie. Ihr Duft hatte sich verändert, aber es war, als hätte man die Komponente des Blutes weggenommen und den Rest intensiviert. Sie duftete nach Kirschblüten und Lavendel, nach Nacht, wenn die Dämmerung kurz bevorstand und der Nebel die ersten Blüten wach küsste. Auch sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und schaffte es ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. „Ich liebe dich." Drei einfache Wörter, die mir eine Gänsehaut verpassten. „Ich dich auch."

Ich zog sie auf die Beine und öffnete ein hohes Fenster. „Zeit für deine erste Jagt."

* * *

Schreibt, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Vielleicht schreib ich dann noch eine Fortsetzung.

Meerlia


End file.
